L'homme qui valait 550 millions de yens
by Mikahdo
Summary: Parce que trahir mes amis, mentir à mes proches, voler, tu... étaient d'une banalité déconcertante pour mon mode de vie, je fus une nouvelle fois aveuglée par l'une de mes seuls raisons de vivre. 550 millions de yens ne sont pas à négliger, qu'importe la mission que l'on m'a donné...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Bref, voilà ma vie…

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Qu'une chose à dire, ou plutôt deux : Tite Kubo. Si j'étais vraiment l'auteur, je ne m'amuserai pas à écrire des fanfics sur mon œuvre...

**Note I : **Hello ô nouveau lecteur ! Ce court chapitre ne sert que d'introduction car il est difficile de mettre de l'action, sans qu'on ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. En espérant que cela suscitera assez d'engouement pour que je te revois dans les parages, je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

_Jeudi 2 Avril, 18h34_

_Entrepôt de la zone industrielle désinfectée_

_Quelque part dans Karakura_

Je frappai trois coups secs dans la porte avant qu'une voix de l'intérieur ne m'invite à entrer. D'un pas lent, je m'introduis dans la pièce, mes bottes à talons en cuir faisant office de cohue. Il était de dos, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil bordeaux hors de prix. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de son bureau en teck brillant, et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il savait que c'était moi vu qu'il avait envoyé son « valet » pour me prévenir, mais il aimait faire patienter les gens, car c'était _lui_. Agacée qu'il ne daigne même pas bouger le petit pouce, tellement il semblait subjugué par la vue panoramique que lui donnait les grandes baies vitrées, je sortis une cigarette de ma poche de slim noir et l'introduit dans ma bouche. Je me mis à chercher mon briquet qui semblait introuvable, mais que je retrouvai peu après dans mon débardeur bleu nuit, plus précisément dans mon soutif à dentelle. C'était une bonne cachette parfois… J'appuyai plusieurs fois sur le mécanisme permettant de faire jaillir la flamme orangée, pour pouvoir allumer ma source de convoitise.

- Putain, murmurai-je en m'acharnant sur le briquet.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à l'allumer, j'eus juste le temps d'inspirer une bonne bouffée de cigarette, qu'il se retourna pile à cet instant. J'expirai par le nez en attendant patiemment qu'il engage la conversation. Il avait toujours la même expression amicale presqu'en enjôleuse sur les bords, qui cachait l'un des pires criminelles qui puissent exister dans tout le Japon.

- Rukia… dois-je te rappeler que l'immonde odeur de cigarette m'insupporte ? Eteint moi cette cochonnerie et approche toi…

Je soupirai d'exaspération en sachant très bien qu'il ne me blâmerait pas pour ça. Il me tendit un cendrier dans lequel j'éteignis adroitement ma cigarette à peine entamée. Je croisai fermement mes bras sur ma petite poitrine, et le toisa d'un air légèrement courroucé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Boss ?

- Ca fait maintenant un an que tu es ici, Rukia.

Un an… Une année entière dans lequel je vouais entièrement ma vie au service de cet homme. Je voulais prendre mon indépendance financière, vis-à-vis de mon frère, et voilà où cela m'avais mené. De serveuse pendant trois mois dans un petit restaurant de soba pour payer mon loyer et ma première année d'étude, j'étais passée dans une organisation dans le type infréquentable. « De l'argent facile, vite », tel était ce qui me poussait à venir ici chaque jour. Au début ce n'était que pour me dépanner. La première fois qu'on s'était rencontré était un jour pluvieux et morne, dans le temps où je travaillais encore en tant que serveuse. Ayant virée à coups violents de bâton des voyous à la dette interminable, ma manière de combattre l'avait tout de suite intéressé. Il avait demandé à mes patrons à quelle heure je terminais ma journée, ceux-ci croyant qu'il était intéressé plus pour mon apparence physique que par mon comportement « sauvage ». Il m'avait attendu… Presque trois heures, assit calmement à une table dans le fond de la salle, devant son téléphone portable dernier cri. Il me souriait chaleureusement à chaque fois que je posai mon regard bleuté sur son élégante silhouette. Ayant été une fille –pour ne pas dire femme- très réservée et timide, son œillade me perturbait au plus haut point. Puis lorsque je m'apprêtai à rentrer chez moi, dans les environs de 6h du soir, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom….

Il engagea une conversation devant le restaurant, tout en me félicitant de mon précédent « combat » contre les emmerdeurs. J'avais souri à sa remarque et lui avait demandé son identité. Il m'avait répondu que si je voulais en savoir plus, et que si j'étais intéressée de gagner beaucoup d'argent en très peu de temps, que je n'avais qu'à le rejoindre à cet endroit. Il m'avait tendu une carte blanche avec une adresse inscrite dessus. En posant délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille que cela allait changer ma vie, et que je n'aurais plus à faire la serveuse pour un salaire peu élevé. Cela m'avait tilté au plus profond de mon être. Il s'était redressé et était parti sans se retourner.

Trois jours après, la curiosité m'avait poussé à aller dans cet endroit indiqué sur sa carte.

_Si je me rappelle bien… _

Ce jour-là, j'indiquai le chemin à mon taxi qui m'emmena dans un coin reculé de la ville. C'était une sorte de zone industrielle abandonnée, où les animaux errants, les sans-abris et les dealers dominaient les lieux. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta, j'hésitai grandement à faire marche arrière. Quel genre de personne était-il pour vivre ici ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Mais encore une fois, ma curiosité voulait que j'aille plus loin. Ce n'était pas un engagement, je voulais juste me renseigner à la base. Je me dirigeai donc vers un imposant bâtiment qui semblait plus ou moins rénové, contrairement aux autres qui avaient un aspect complétement délabré. C'était ici.

Arrivée devant la porte en métal blindée, je sonnai et attendis qu'il vienne m'accueillir. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et fut bloquée par un crochet, l'empêchant de s'écarter d'avantage. Je vis un homme à la chevelure argentée qui me toisait d'un regard très déstabilisant. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement fermés et son sourire me faisait froid dans le dos. Après quelques brèves explications, il m'avait laissé entrer à l'intérieur et m'avait conduit de pièce en pièce dans l'immense demeure. L'intérieur était de style ancien, meublé de vases, de tableaux surement de collection, et de quelques plantes vertes. Ma silhouette se reflétait sur du parquet parfaitement lustré, mais parfois recouvert de tapisserie provenant surement du Moyen-Orient. Cet homme semblait richissime à vue d'œil. Après un silence religieux, il frappa à la porte et s'introduit à l'intérieur en me laissant en plan. Je me tripotai les doigts nerveusement en attendant enfin qu'on m'appelle. Il revint vers moi et fit signe de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bureau. Il était là, confortablement assis sur le dossier de son fauteuil, me fixant d'un air ravi. Il m'invita à m'assoir et nous parlâmes brièvement de ma vie. Après s'être égarés de la raison de ma venue, je lui demandai quel genre de boulot voulait-il que je fasse. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et me déclara quelque chose qui restera encré dans ma mémoire, que je n'oublierai jamais :

« _Rukia, tu es une fille pleine de potentielle et tu le sais autant que moi. Tes études peuvent attendre car je pense que j'ai besoin de toi, comme tu as autant besoin de moi. Tu es une fille sage qui deviendra plus forte à mes côtés, à mon service. Nous sommes une petite organisation qui règle en secret ce que les hommes de grande renommée mondiale désirent faire dans l'ombre. Nous ne sommes pas méchants en fin de compte. Nous rendons juste service à autrui en échange d'une somme d'argent. N'est-ce pas ? Gin ? Je te veux dans mon équipe car je sais que tu t'épanouiras d'avantage avec moi, avec nous. Le veux-tu Rukia ? Veux-tu rendre service à ton prochain qui te donnera un salaire satisfaisant ?_ »

Naïf et douce que j'étais, j'avais accepté. Pour moi, ces services ne devaient pas être si difficiles que ça… mais je me trompais. Mes journées à l'entrepôt étaient petit-à-petit remplacées par mes journées à l'université. Certains membres de l'organisation étaient chargés de m'entrainer durement au corps-à-corps, et au port d'arme. J'effectuais aussi des petites missions comme voler des bijoux de famille d'une ex-femme trop gourmandes après un divorce, ou encore récupérer des clichés pris par des photographes un peu trop curieux… Telle était ma vie dans les premiers mois.

Puis, la confiance s'installant de peu à peu entre les membres de l'organisation et Boss lui-même, mes missions devinrent de plus en plus rudes … de plus en plus difficiles, risquées et sanglantes après le sixième mois. Au début je ne me sentais pas prête. Ce sont mes collègues qui abattaient généralement la personne visée, pendant que moi je les suivais simplement sur le terrain. J'étais pourtant l'un des meilleurs snipeurs du groupe, mais porter atteinte à une personne me semblait impossible. Un matin, Boss m'avait même convoqué pour régler mon problème :

« _ Tu sais Rukia, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. Ce sont des gens mauvais, et nous sommes les gens bons qui agissons dans l'ombre pour le bien de l'humanité. Et tu sais ce qui est bien dans ça ? C'est que nous sommes les seuls à savoir cela… N'ait pas peur mon enfant. Lorsque tu te sentiras menacée, tire, ou c'est toi qui mourras. Et je ne voudrais pas que ton frère me tombe dessus n'est-ce pas ? A chaque fois que tu dois abattre quelqu'un, pense qu'il voulait porter atteinte à ton ainé, et tout ira bien. _»

Mon premier meurtre fut un homme horrible qui détournait l'argent des donations pour les familles en situation précaire dans le Rukongai, pour remplir son compte en banque. Cette découverte avait été faite par un anonyme qui offrait 100 million de yens pour sa mort. Plusieurs jours plus tard, j'étais sur un toit, habillée d'un sous-pull et d'un legging noir, munie de mon sniper. J'étais accompagnée de ma collègue adorée semblant la plus lucide dans notre groupe. Je bloquai ma respiration et tirai d'un coup net et précis entre les deux yeux de ma victime.

Après cela, je ne fus plus la même.

J'étais mal dans ma peau pendant plusieurs jours dans lesquels je broyais du noir. J'avais tué quelqu'un… Peut-être pour la bonne cause, mais j'étais devenue une autre personne, dans le mauvais sens. En effet ce fut le déclanchement de mon « nouveau moi ». Oui j'éliminais… J'élimais quand il était nécessaire d'éliminer, sans le moindre remord. Je n'allais plus à l'école, et je voyais très peu mes amis. Mes missions me faisaient voyager à travers tout le Japon, avec mes acolytes que j'appréciais de plus en plus malgré leurs caractères décalés. Ma personnalité s'était totalement métamorphosée à cause de mon entourage et de mon métier. Je gagnais très bien ma vie, et l'idée de retourner à l'école ne m'enchantait guère. Mon frère n'était pas au courant, étant homme d'affaire aux Etas Unis, il ne venait que pendant les vacances scolaires, et encore… Je lui avais dit que je faisais une année sabbatique histoire de me créer un vrai capital. Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, car il voulait m'aider à subventionner mes études. Cependant, la création de sa société étant très couteuse, je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ce genre de futilité. Mon salaire dépassait les 100 000 yens par mois, cela était amplement suffisant.

J'étais devenue indépendante et solitaire, une « simple » vie de tueuse à gage.

J'avais autant souffert par les actes sadiques de Boss, qu'aimée les moments passés avec lui et les autres. Désormais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, c'était catégorique. J'avais entendu beaucoup trop d'histoires traumatisantes pour envisager de quitter Boss un jour… Oui en un an, ils s'en était passé des choses…

- Hum, me dis-je à moi-même.

- Tu m'écoutes, Rukia ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui Boss, pardonnez-moi. Vous avez besoin de quoi ?

- J'ai une mission très importante pour toi, et je sais que toi seule pourrais en être capable.

Il m'observait avec son regard fondant le plus sérieux du monde.

- Accouchez, j'en suis sure que j'ai entendu pire.

Il sourit à ma remarque et sortit une photo de son tiroir. Il la balança sur son bureau, celle-ci tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à atterrir pile poil face à moi. Je m'approchai pour mieux la voir et écarquillai légèrement les yeux.

- C'est qui ? Faut le tuer ?

- Non Rukia, pas cette fois. Ce jeune homme est le fils du plus grand médecin de l'Asie du sud-ouest. Son père pose beaucoup de problème aux hommes politiques du Japon, en diffament des mensonges à la presse.

- Comme quoi ?

- Des choses pas très importantes, répondit-il vaguement.

- Il faut faire quoi alors ?

- Son fils est l'un des enfants les plus protégés au monde. Son père, s'attirant sans cesse la colère des autres, est obligé de surprotéger son entourage. Ayant perdu sa femme à cause de cela, il est presque impossible d'approcher sa famille. Je veux que tu t'infiltres dans son école de commerce, que tu te lies d'amitié avec lui car notre but c'est de l'enlever, pas de le tuer. L'anonyme qui a fait cette demande réclame ce jeune homme en vie pour faire chanter son père.

- M'infiltrer ? Dans son école ?

- Pour la somme totale de 550 millions de yens.

- 5… 550… 550 MILLIONS DE YENS POUR CE MIOCHE !

- Exactement. Si tu réussis cette mission, la part des bénéfices ne sera pas partager à l'équivalence comme d'habitude. Tu auras le tiers pour toi toute seule.

- Boss ?! Sérieusement ?! Dis-je en ayant la bouche ouverte.

- Je tiens toujours parole, Rukia.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Voilà, la suite arrivera bientôt ayant déjà pondue deux chapitres en avance. L'intrigue... tu ne la trouveras jamais :) donc point de panique, et de préjugés peu réfléchis ^^  
Un avis ne serait pas de refus o/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Mes amis sont mes ennemies, mes ennemies sont mes amis

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Qu'une chose à dire, ou plutôt deux : Tite Kubo. Si j'étais vraiment l'auteur, je ne m'amuserai pas à écrire des fanfics sur mon œuvre...

**Note I : **Voilà un chapitre où l'on rentre ensemble, main dans la main dans l'histoire ! En espèrant que cela vous plaira, et en remerciant Miss-manga76 qui est ma première « fan » ^^

550 millions de yens… voilà tout ce qui restait de cette conversation. 550 millions pour un mec avec lequel je dois faire ami-ami ! Le seul hic dans l'histoire c'est que je devais reprendre les cours, ce qui ne me disait absolument rien maintenant. J'étais une vraie petite tête au lycée, mais l'année passée avec les Espadas m'avait enlevé toute gaité pour l'école. Je soupirai d'exaspération, il me fallait une cigarette pour me calmer les nerfs. Arrivée au bout du couloir, j'entrai sans frapper dans notre salon, et m'introduis à l'intérieur.

- Grimmjow ! Passe-moi mon arme ! S'écria mon amie aux cheveux turquoise.

- Nelliel ! Laisse-moi jouer encore avec putain ! Répondit la brute en la cachant derrière son dos.

- Alalaa… arrêtez les jeunes où vous allez faire un mort…

- Stark ? Tu es revenu de ta mission ? Dis-je en me postant devant mon acolyte, assis sur le canapé rouge flamboyant.

- Ouais… T'imagines même pas ce que j'ai enduré… Je pars tout à l'heure encore… C'est une mission beaucoup trop délicate pour des gosses aussi naïfs que vous. Boss a encore fait appel à moi… Je voulais me reposer avant d'y aller, mais ces idiots n'arrêtent pas de faire du bruit.

- Tu devrais aller dans une des chambres, supposais-je en regardant Grimmjow et Nelliel entrain de tirer sur la crosse de l'arme. VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER !

- Ta gueule toi ! S'exclama le grand bleu.

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire… Bon je repartirai directement donc il y a peu de chances que tu me revois aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il avant de se lever. A plus ma poule.

- Fais attention à toi, et revient vivant…

- Pourquoi Boss t'as convoqué ? Me demanda une voix familière.

Je me retournai et vit qu'il s'agissait de la perche ambulante. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi de sorte à me bloquer contre un mur, tout en mettant ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps pour que je lui fasse face.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondis-je d'un ton sévère.

- Oh ma mignonne… tu te rebelles ? Tu veux que je te détende un petit coup ? Ma chambre est libre si tu veux, me dit-il en sortant sa langue tout en caressant ma joue d'un doigt.

- Plutôt crever Nnoitra, répliquais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Grace à ma petite taille, je me baissai pour passer au-dessous de son bras sous son œillade pétillant d'hostilité. Combien de fois allait-il me proposer « ça » ?! Etait-il abruti (ou attardé) au point de penser que j'offrirai mon corps aussi facilement ?

- GRIMMJOW DONNE MOI CA !

- ENLEVE TES MAINS !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ! Hurlais-je avant que je n'entende un coup de feu.

Les deux s'étaient stabilisés pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils déglutirent difficilement et jetèrent un coup d'œil à la trajectoire de la balle. Celle-ci venait de casser un vase d'une valeur inestimable, si je m'en souvenais bien…

- Bon je crois que je vais partir, déclara Nnoitra en enlevant les clés de la porte, quand nous commençâmes à paniquer.

- Nnoitra ? Tu fous quoi là… avec ces clés… ? Questionna Nell.

- Vous enfermez bien sûre… On verra bien ce que Boss vous fera…

- MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT MOI ! M'écriais-je sous l'œillade révolté des deux autres.

- Chacun pour sa peau ma belle… La prochaine fois, tu consentiras à ma demande, me dit-il en sortant son regard le plus pervers, avant de fermer la porte à clé.

- Nelliel conasse.

- Quoi ? Parce que c'est de ma faute ?! C'était mon arme ! Espèce d'enflure !

- J'n'ai pas envie que l'autre baisse mon salaire pour ça ! J'me tire ! Annonça-t-il en ouvrant l'une des fenêtres.

- On est à 4 mètres du sol abruti ! M'exclamais-je.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qui me fait peur ? Allez salut bande de conne ! Finit-il en sautant réellement de l'immeuble.

Nell et moi se précipitâmes vers la fenêtre et vîmes qu'il roulait en tonneau par terre.

- C'est bien fait pour toi connard ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Va te faire foutre Odelschwanck ! S'exclama-t-il en boitant légèrement, tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Je soupirai d'exaspération et m'assis sur le canapé rouge flambant neuf. Mon amie me rejoignit peu après et me fixa d'un air désolé.

- On va se faire gronder.

- Hum, dis-je en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Alors ?

- Boss veut que j'infiltre une école de commerce pour me lier d'amitié avec un mec, déclarais-je en sortant la photo.

- Wouaah ! Elle est sexy ta victime !

- Mouais… C'est pas mon type…

- Pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à moi ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle était vraiment adorable. Même dans ce jean moulant en cuir et dans ce haut blanc déchiré, elle était mignonne.

- Parce que c'est la première fois que je fais une mission de ce genre. Je te rappelle que t'en a vécu des aventures ici toi… même en deux ans…

- Moui… Tu me le présenteras dis ?

- Non.

- Méchante !

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche et vit qu'il s'agissait de mon ami d'enfance, qui faisait partie des gens que je ne côtoyais plus à cause de l'organisation.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Hum… si… allo ?

_- Allo ? Rukia ? Hum… c'est Renji…_

- Oui Renji… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- Oh hum… je te dérange… C'est ça ?_

- Non, non ! Excuse-moi j'étais distraite… Ça va ?

_- Oui je vais bien. Je voulais te demander si tu... euh voulais manger un morceau avec moi… Ca fait quatre mois que je n'ai… qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi tu vois…_

Je posai mon regard sur mon amie pour qu'elle me donne son point de vue. Elle haussa les épaules, et attendit ma réponse.

- C'est d'accord. On se voit chez ton tuteur.

_- Ok, à dans une heure alors…_

- Ouais… Dis-je en raccrochant.

- Fait attention à toi Rukia, n'oublie pas ce que Boss a dit sur les relations familiales, amicales et amoureuses…

- Je sais Nell… Je le sais.

Soudain, nous entendirent une clé s'introduire dans la serrure de la porte. Nous nous précipitâmes vers celle –ci en supposant que c'était cet idiot de Nnoitra.

- Ouais t'as bien fait de revenir salaud ! S'exclama Nell.

- J'ai bien fait d'ouvrir « sal-quoi » ? Demanda le valet de Boss, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tête de renard ?

- Gin ?

- Eh bien mesdemoiselles ! Je pense que cet incident sera vivement enlevé dans votre salaire… Déclara-t-il en voyant le vase cassé.

_19h43_

_Quartier de Kiroikane_

_Centre-ville de Karakura_

Courant à perte haleine dans les rues de Karakura, mon parapluie ne servant plus à grand-chose sous cette pluie battante, je traversai la route glissante. Je le refermai, courroucée que celui-ci se retourne au moindre coup de vent. Après quelques virages à gauche et à droite, j'atterris enfin devant le restaurant dans lequel je passais des journées entières auparavant. Je me recoiffai du mieux que je pouvais, et m'introduis à l'intérieur. La chaleureuse pièce était éclairée par de grands halogènes éparpillés un peu partout. La décoration avait légèrement changé, laissant place à des tables en bois sobre, munies de leurs sièges similaires.

- Oh ! Ohayo Kuchiki-san ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ahah !

L'homme aux getas et au kimono vert kaki me sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était lui le chef cuisinier de ce restaurant traditionnel, très populaire dans le quartier.

- Ohayo Urahara-san ! Comment vous portez vous ? Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Toujours aussi polie ! Je vais très bien écoute. Renji m'a dit que tu viendrais, je t'ai préparé des gyoza comme tu les aimes !

- Merci beaucoup ! Bon je vais aller m'installer comme d'habitude. Très belle la déco' en fait !

- Merci ma petite Kuchiki-san ! Installe toi, je vais cherchez Renji.

Je m'installai près de la fenêtre, où des centaines de gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser sur la vitre. Il faisait vraiment sombre et sinistre dehors. Le genre de climat où je devrais être ensevelie sous la couette avec une tasse de chocolat chaud…

- Ru… kia…

Je relevai ma tête d'un air intrigué, et posa mes yeux bleus nuit sur mon meilleur ami. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, tirés en arrière par un bandeau noir. J'aimais bien quand il les avait lâchés, ça faisait punk…

- Renji, ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ca va…

Il s'installa en face de moi et me toisa du regard pendant que je fixais la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser ses yeux.

- Alors hum… comment vont les autres ? Demandais-je pour briser le silence.

- Très bien. Ishida et Sado sont dans la même classe cette année. Moi je suis avec Hinamori, et deux mecs qu'on a rencontré : Yumichika et Ikkaku.

- Je suis contente pour toi ! M'exclamais-je en tapotant sur sa main.

- Le programme de cette année est vraiment d'enfer ! Il y a de plus en plus de gosses de riches par contre… Tu devrais voir… comme ce mec qui a été transféré dans ma classe aujourd'hui…

Ecole de commerce, un riche, transféré ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Questionnais-je d'un ton ferme.

Renji me dévisagea d'une telle force, qui me fit rendre compte du ton que j'avais employé.

- Enfin, je voulais dire… c'est quelqu'un de célèbre ?

- Hum oui d'après Yumichika… puis il y a tout le temps des gardes avec lui… C'est à peine si on peut le frôler de 2 mètres…

- Ok…

Puis un nouveau silence s'installa. Réceptionnant un message sur mon téléphone, j'appris que j'intégrerai l'école de commerce dès demain, en deuxième année…

- En deuxième année ? Murmurais-je sous le regard curieux de l'autre.

- Y'a quelque chose ?

- Hum… c'est le travail…

- C'est quel genre de travail pour t'appeler la nuit comme ça ?

Je gardai le silence. Des questions sur mon travail, là était la source destructrice de mes liens amicaux. Trop cachotière et pas assez présente à leur gout, la confiance s'était dégradée à une vitesse invraisemblable.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié de te dire… je reprends les cours, lui dis-je pour changer de sujet, sans arrêter de pianoter mon gadget.

- Comment ça ?! Ou ça ?! Dans ton université ?! S'écria-t-il presque.

- Non, dans ton école de commerce.

- C'EST VRAI ? Hurla-t-il en se relevant.

- Euh… oui Renji, répliquais-je les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- Olala Rukia ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content ! Tout va redevenir comme avant ! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant les deux mains. Les autres seront tellement contents quand ils l'apprendront !

- Aha… oui…

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! J'ai cru que l'argent était devenu ta seule raison de vivre… Tu as enfin ouverts les yeux ?

J'enlevai vivement mes mains des siennes et le regardai de travers.

- Enfin ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu di-

- C'est bon Renji… Pas besoin de tes commentaires à la noix.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il après avoir marqué une longue pause.

- Ce n'est rien… Dis-moi, parle-moi de ta pré-rentrée, de tes vacances, de tout et de rien ! Répliquais-je en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Le temps s'était plus ou moins calmé dans les environs de 22h, moment de rentrer chez moi. Renji m'avait fait part de tout son répertoire d'anecdote sur lui et nos amis. J'avais hâte de les revoir demain, et j'espérai au fond de moi qu'ils ne me rejetteraient pas... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je n'allai pas là-bas pour ça ! Je suis en immersion pour effectuer ma mission à 550 millions de yens, rien de plus…

L'homme à la chevelure flamboyante me raccompagna jusqu'à ma station de métro, le regard toujours pétillant depuis que je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle. Ca me touchait énormément de savoir qu'il tenait encore à moi.

- Bon bah je vais y aller, merci pour cette soirée Renji.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir Rukia. Bon bah… à demain !

- A demain, répliquai-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, et validai ma carte de transport pour rejoindre le quai. Mon trajet se fit avec mon Ipod dans les oreilles. J'étais totalement plongée dans mes pensées, l'œillade rivée sur le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse. Comment allait se passer ma journée demain ? Qu'allaient-ils penser de ma soudaine venue, après plus de quatre mois sans nouvelles ? Je l'ignorais totalement, ce qui me créa une petite boule au ventre. Arrivée à ma station, je précipitai le pas pour arriver au plus vite dans mon appartement, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la gare. J'habitais une zone résidentielle assez calme, presque privée. Avec mon salaire, j'avais pu m'offrir un trois pièces assez confortable pour une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans. Mes amis pensaient que c'était mon frère qui me le payait, et c'était une bonne chose. J'introduis mes clés dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. Il était 23h03, temps pour moi de me préparer pour dormir. Je jetai mon sac à main sur ma table à manger, et m'affalai sur mon canapé en cuir noir. Toute ma maison était blanche, de la moquette immaculée, aux murs de mon salon et de ma cuisine américaine. C'était ma couleur préférée, symbole de pureté, d'apaisement, tout comme mes bonzaïs et mes mini-fontaines d'eau décorant ma demeure. J'allumai ma télé écran plat avec la télécommande posée sur l'accoudoir, avant d'enlever mes bottes qui me faisaient souffrir. C'était l'heure des infos de nuit apparemment.

« _… Depuis ces deux dernières années, une dizaine de disparition reste inexpliquée. Le célèbre chef de police et représentant de la justice pénale Tousen Kaname, n'a fait aucuns commentaires concernant ces assassinats morbides, dont le coupable agit toujours dans l'ombre…_

_- Sans transition, passons maintenant à l'affaire Kurosaki qui fait toujours autant ravage._ »

- Kuro…saki ? Murmurais-je de surprise.

«_ En effet, notre reporter Misa Falambourg s'est rendue spécialement à la conférence de presse que donnait le Médecin Kurosaki Isshin, qui avait eu lieu devant le célèbre Hôpital Itaikono à 21h. Nous allons nous connecter pour qu'elle puisse nous rendre un compte rendu en direct :_

_- Oui Gahiric, je me trouve en ce moment même devant l'hôpital où comme vous pouvez le constater, les journalistes sont toujours ici présents. Le docteur Kurosaki Isshin a donné une interview d'une trentaine de minute concernent l'état critique des habitants du Rukongai, de quoi s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres des hommes politiques qui démentent ce bilan. Il a déclaré, je cite : « Un être humain lambda dans les conditions des habitants du Rukongai, devrait être assimilé à une honte pour une nation comme le Japon qui affirme, se vante, et diffame des informations erronés à la population. Voulez-vous savoir la vérité ô japonaises et japonais ? Votre pays si riche et si puissant aux yeux des autres nations de la planète, n'est pas capable de stopper des maladies qui ne devraient plus exister, de nourrir une personne en malnutrition, et de trouver un toit à un sans-abri qu'importe la saison. Aujourd'hui je le dis sans aucune gêne, j'ai honte de de mon origine… La seule chose qui me pousse à avancer, ce sont mes chers enfants, les gens en détressent comme au Rukongai, et ces incapables qui vous font un lavage de cerveau et dont nous devons mettre hors d'état de nuire, ensemble_ »._ Après les applaudissements admiratifs des journalistes, celui-ci a déclaré devoir prendre congé car il devait opérer une jeune fille du Rukongai, dont la jambe infectée devait subir une amputation. De quoi désoler l'ensemble des gens présents, et de tous les spectateurs. _

_- C'est une histoire bien triste effectivement…_

_- Certains ont décidé de rester en espérant qu'il donnerait un bilan après son opération, pendant que d'autres interviewaient des patients qui semblaient tous sous le charme du Dr. Kurosaki._

_- Le gouvernement n'a apparemment pas souhaité faire un quelconque commentaire concernant les paroles du Dr. Kurosaki. En ce moment même les-_ »

J'éteignis la télé avant de reposer la télécommande sur ma table basse en verre. Cette histoire commençait à m'intriguer de plus en plus. Je me dirigeai dans ma salle de bain avant de me brosser les dents, et de me vêtir de ma chemise de nuit. J'allai ensuite dans ma chambre pour me coucher, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était un numéro masqué.

- Allo ?

_- Rukia…_

Je pouvais reconnaitre cette voix entre mille. Une chaleur réconfortante m'envahit au son de sa voix. Ca faisait un mois que je n'avais plus de ces nouvelles, et cela m'inquiétais au plus haut point. Mais comme le dicton le dit « Pas d'appel, bonne nouvelle ». C'est pour ça que j'attendais à chaque fois qu'il me contacte. Je n'avais rien de très important à lui dire de toute manière… Je voulais juste entendre le son de sa voix, et je savais que l'appeler pour rien l'importunerait.

- Nii-san…

_- Tout va bien ?_ Me demanda-t-il de son éternel air calme.

- Oui je vais bien.

_- Comment se passe ton travail ?_

- Hum… très bien…

Il marqua une longue pose. Je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose car après cette question rituelle, un pesant et lourd silence s'installait toujours. C'est comme s'il attendait que je lui dévoile tout d'un coup. Mais ça, ça ne se passera jamais…

- Nii-san, je vais reprendre les cours, dis-je pour changer de conversation.

_- C'est une très bonne chose. Dans ton université de droit ?_

- Non… enfin j'ai été admise dans l'école de commerce de Renji… J'ai passé le concours et… ils ont dit qu'avec de tels résultats je pouvais aller en deuxième année…

_- Hum…_

- Nii-san… Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

Oui il me manquait… comme pas possible. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je vivais seule, bien trop de temps que son visage n'était pas apparu devant mes yeux, mise à part dans mes rêves les plus profonds.

_- Je viendrai pour deux semaines dans quelques temps, je te tiendrai au courant lorsque j'aurai des dates. L'entreprise ici se porte pas mal, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de travailler…_

- Hum…

_- Je te laisse._

- Au revoir, Nii-san…

Puis il raccrocha. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit moelleux et m'enroulai dans mes couvertures. Je réglai mon réveil pour 5h30 afin de pouvoir effectuer mon jogging quotidien, et m'endormis sur les dernières paroles de mon frère. « _Plus besoin de travailler »_, Nii-san ? Si tu savais…

_Vendredi 3 Avril, 7h02_

_Parc FlowerBloom_

_Quartier Nord de Karakura_

L'air frais en cette matinée de printemps me caressait le visage. Le soleil se levait doucement, laissant ses rayons orangés traverser les légers nuages blancs. Je courrais en foulé sur le sol sableux du parc, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes footings avaient été imposés par Boss pour gagner de l'endurance, mais bien vite j'y avais pris goût. Cela me permettait de décompresser en me poussant à bout, tout en évacuant stress, anxiété, toxine et mauvaise graisse. Sans mon footing quotidien, je n'avais pas la même pêche et j'étais souvent de mauvaise humeur. C'était une sorte de drogue à moi…

Je fis quatre fois le tour du parc en 1h30, et me dirigeai vers le vendeur de snack qui ouvrait très tôt son commerce pour les coureurs matinaux.

- Oh ! Kuchiki-san !

- Hanataro ! Ça va ? Demandais-je entre deux souffles.

- Comme toujours ! La même chose ?

- Hum ! Fis-je en attendant qu'il me tende ma bouteille d'eau fraiche, que j'engloutis d'une traite. AAAH ! Un bonheur !

- Ahah ! Alors que racontes-tu de beau ? Me demanda-t-il en rangeant son matériel.

- Je vais aller à l'école tout à l'heure.

- Tu reprends les cours Kuchiki-san ! Je suis très content pour toi ! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris de même en le voyant car peu importe l'évocation de mon travail, contrairement aux autre, il ne cherchait pas plus loin lorsqu'il voyait que ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Merci ! Oula tu as vu l'heure ?! Faut que j'y aille ! Je te raconterai tout demain matin ! Affirmais-je en commençant à courir.

- C'est d'accord ! Passe le bonjour à Hinamori-san de ma part ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu courir avec toi !

Cela me fit comme un poids sur le cœur. Ca faisait quatre mois que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole. Voilà que j'appréhendais de la voir ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me sentir débile des fois… Arrivant devant mon immeuble, je pris les escaliers tout en sortant mon trousseau de clé. Soudain, je vis placé sur mon paillasson une boite en carton. Intriguée, je jetai un coup d'œil à la carte qui pendouillait sur le côté.

- « _Pour Rukia, ne soit pas ne retard à ton cours. B_. »

J'ouvris ma porte, et posa mon carton sur la table. A l'aide de mon cutteur, je détachai le scotch qui celait la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait un uniforme bleu marine, et un autre noir avec le sigle de l'école cousu sur la poche de la veste. Ils étaient composés soit d'une jupe très classe à coupe droite, ou d'un pantalon cigarette sobre. Cigarette…Voilà que j'avais envie de fumer…

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche pour m'enlever toute trace de sueur. Après m'être vêtue de mon uniforme, je me maquillai légèrement les yeux, et brossa mes cheveux bruns. Je mis mes talons noirs, pris mon PC et un petit bloc note, ajoutai mes jumelles et mon téléphone portable avant de franchir la porte. Poignard dans la main, je le glissais dans la lanière resserrant ma cuisse droite, et fermai ma porte à clé. On n'est jamais trop prudente…

Le chemin de l'école se fit en silence, n'étant pas d'humeur à écouter de la musique. Je pris le métro, et arrivai à destination une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je commençais déjà à croiser des étudiants dans les transports, ce qui fit monter un peu plus mon stress.

_8h45_

_ICSJ – International Commerce School of Japan _

_Quartier Sud de Karakura_

Arrivant devant les locaux peu de temps après, je m'introduis dans la magnifique cours où les fleurs de cerisiers dansaient au rythme du vent. C'était de style très moderne avec bon nombre de baies vitrées, l'école ayant été récemment construite. Je me dirigeai vers le panneau d'affichage et vis mon nom ajouté au stylo en bas de la page… sacré Boss…

- Hall T2, classe E-6 ? C'est quoi ce charabia… Dis-je en grimaçant.

- On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux…

Je me retournai vers la voix masculine qui m'avait faite cette proposition, avant que mon cœur ne rate un battement. C'était… mes 550 millions de yens…

- E-euh je… Bégayais-je totalement d'un air inattendu.

- Botchan ! Ne demandez pas à des inconnues de vous suivre comme ça… C'est tellement soudain, affirma un blond, ayant une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait l'œil gauche.

- Ca va Kira… Laisse-le faire ses preuves avec les filles ! S'écria un brun tatoué à la joue.

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Elle semblait perdue, je voulais juste l'aider… Déclara ma victime.

- Mais oui Botchan. T'inquiète pas Kira, nous serons juste derrière lui comme d'habitude ! Et puis elle n'a pas l'air d'un assassin hein ? Ahah ! S'esclaffa le tatoué.

- Si tu savais… Murmurais-je à moi-même.

- Alors tu viens ? Ou je te laisse là, proposa-t-il ne me souriant.

Je n'étais pas bête au point de laisser une chance comme celle-ci. Il m'avait tendu la main, je ne lui prendrais pas juste le bras, mais le corps entier pour le livrer. C'était juste une question de temps. Je souris malicieusement lorsque je sentis qu'il me fixait…

- Quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il écarquilla inconsciemment ses yeux, lorsque je compris que mon ton était un peu trop glacial. Cet abruti de Grimmjow… C'est à cause de lui que je devenais agressif sans m'en rendre compte.

- Enfin je veux dire… Je m'appelle Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

- Ah… moi c'est Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, répondit-il en me souriant chaleureusement.

- Enchantée.

- De même.

Nous nous mirent à marcher, sous les œillades incessantes des autres élèves. Il était clair que mes 550 millions de yens était connu, voir très populaire auprès des filles. On pouvait entendre leurs sordides exclamations d'excitation, lorsque « Roméo » posait son regard sur elles. Pathétique…

- Ca commence bien cette histoire moi je te le dis Kira… Murmura l'un de ses gardes.

- Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose Hisagi-san ?

- Mais vous allez la fermer ! S'écria le rouquin avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Tu étais ici en première année ?

Non, j'ai tué des gens pendant un an, et je suis retournée à l'école pour pouvoir t'enlever.

- Euh non pas vraiment, répondis-je vaguement. Je faisais une année sabbatique, et euh, ayant eu de bons résultats au concours, on m'a fait passer en deuxième année.

- C'est possible ça ?! Dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux d'un air surpris. Tu dois être fortiche !

Fortiche aux mensonges…

- Aha ouais… et toi ?

- Bah à cause de mon abruti de père, je suis constamment obligé de changer d'école. J'espère que je resterai longtemps dans celle-ci…

- Oui je vois… Votre famille a beaucoup d'ennemies…

- Plus ou moins… mais j'ai de bons gardes du corps, c'est une bonne chose, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux hommes.

- Hum… ils sont constamment avec toi ? Demandais-je pour avoir plus d'information.

- A partir du moment où je franchis mon portail, je risque de mourir ou de me faire enlever. Ils sont chargés de ma protection en dehors du manoir.

- Eux seuls ?

- Ne les sous-estime pas… Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui Rukia, c'est ça ?

- Hum…

- J'ai tendance à croire qu'ils sont immortels des fois… Ils repèrent l'ennemie sous une pluie battante, dans un immeuble, à travers les murs, tu vois le genre ?

- Plus ou moins…

- En tout cas je n'ai aucun risque en ayant eux à mes côtés. Ah tien c'est là notre salle !

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce vaste, ou des tables en bois étaient entreposées. Il m'invita poliment à passer la première lorsque je vis mon ancien groupe d'ami en train de cogiter pas loin de la fenêtre. Renji m'aperçut de loin et courut à ma rencontre.

- Rukia ! Tu es venue !

- Bah oui baka, répondis-je d'un ton blasé.

- Viens on va voir les autres ! Déclara-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je ne voulais pas bouger, honnêtement. Je n'avais envie de me faire rejeter par des gens qui ne m'appréciaient surement plus. Et puis je n'étais pas revenue tisser des liens… Je dirigeai mon regard vers mes 550 millions de yens, qui me fixait d'un air perdu.

- Tu peux y aller Rukia. Moi et les deux autres nous installons toujours derrière.

- Allez viens ! S'écria Renji.

- Bon bah à plus tard…

- Ouais…

En marchant Renji fit en sorte que sa grande stature me cache du reste du groupe. Arrivés devant eux, il se décala d'un pas, en émettant un « TADAAM » jovial. Tous émirent un cri de stupéfaction en me voyant, mise à part deux jeunes hommes que je n'avais jamais vu : un au crâne rasé, et un autre semblant très efféminé.

- Ru… kia ! RUKIA ! Hurla mon ex-meilleure amie.

- Momo, soufflai-je en souriant.

- Kuchiki-san… quelle surprise… c'est si inattendu de ta part, affirma Ishida.

- Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu vas bien, dit Sado.

- Merci tout le monde…

- Tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles… comme même, dit Momo quelque peu abattue.

- Je suis réellement désolée…

- Enfin bon, l'essentielle c'est qu'elle est de nouveau parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Annonça le brun à lunette.

J'étais surprise. Moi qui m'attendais à des représailles tendues, il n'ne n'était rien. Momo était si heureuse que j'aperçu ses yeux brillés, surement à cause de ses larmes.

Ce fut plus fort que moi : je la pris dans mes bras et la serra de toutes mes forces. Elle me rendit son étreinte en s'agrippant fermement à mon uniforme. Je sentais son dos trembler légèrement, et en déduis qu'elle pleurait surement… Elle avait la larme facile, tout comme moi… avant. Je me détachai de son emprise et caressa ses joues humides en souriant.

- Tu m'avais manqué… idiote, déclarai-je.

- Toi aussi… Pouffiasse, répondit-elle en essuyant son visage.

- Nous devrions fêter ça ! S'écria Renji tout sourire.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée Abarai-kun, dit simplement Ishida.

- Rukia, m'appela Renji en me tirant par la main pour me ramener en face des deux inconnues. Je te présente Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Yo ! Dit le chauve.

- Enchanté très chère, déclara l'autre en réajustant sa mèche.

- O-ohayo !

- Ce sont de bons amis à nous qu'on a rencontré pendant le stage de préparation des deuxièmes années, durant les vacances.

- Hum…

- Renji lâche la un peu, et laisse la s'installer près de mon bureau !

Ce dernier délaissa subitement ma main qu'il renfermait dans la tienne, et se mit légèrement à rougir. Je le fixai dans les yeux, et gloussai légèrement avant de partir rejoindre ma place. S'il avait vu la tête qu'il faisait…

Plusieurs minutes dans lesquelles Momo me racontai tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, notre professeur principal fit son entré. C'était une blonde vénitienne à la poitrine opulente, habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche. Quelques bracelets en or ornaient son poignet, et de jolies perles mettaient en valeur ses oreilles. Elle était canon… et ce ne sont pas la junte masculine, à qui la mâchoire tombait à même le sol, qui allait dire le contraire.

- Putain, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Elle est bonne ! Chuchota fortement un autre.

- Au mon Dieu, j'ai envie de …

Elle se racla fermement la gorge, et posa son attaché-case sur son bureau. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de se retourner pour écrire son nom au tableau.

- Je m'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku, et je serai votre professeur principal pour l'année. Si vous avez des problèmes… Débrouillez-vous. Je ne suis ni votre mère, ni votre psychologue, ni la police. Vous avez tous plus de dix-neuf ans, vous êtes donc responsable de vous-même ! Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, soyez le ou je me chargerai personnellement de votre cas…

Des « houu-houu » aguicheurs résonnèrent dans la classe, faisant comprendre à notre sensei que certains faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient compris que le sens enjôleur de la phrase.

- Je suis prêt à devenir méchant pour elle, dit l'un totalement sous le charme.

- Elle est bonne ! Murmura le même que tout à l'heure.

- SILENCE ! Hurla la blonde en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Nous allons faire l'appel en espérant qu'on puisse commencer le cours enfin !

Celle-ci fit l'appel dans le calme, en prenant soin de récupérer en même temps tous les documents nécessaires pour la scolarité. Etant apparemment notre professeur de management, le cours d'aujourd'hui n'avait servi que d'introduction en la matière. La matinée finit donc sur le retentissement de la sonnerie, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner.

- Je vous revois donc demain matin. N'oubliez pas de venir avec de quoi écrire ! Je ne veux pas de touriste dans ma classe ! Finit-elle en essayant de s'échapper de certains garçons qui voulaient, soit disant, lui poser des questions…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ma parole, dis-je d'un ton blasé.

- Il faut les laisser… Alors tu manges où ? Me demanda Momo en rangeant son PC.

- A la cantine puisqu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Oui tu as raison. Bah allons-y ! Les autres nous rejoindront, il faut faire la queue vite, déclara-t-elle en me tirant par le poignet.

- Momo ! Arrête ! Dis-je entre deux rires, pendant qu'on dévalait les escaliers à grande vitesse.

- Je ne veux pas manger à 12h50 !

- Il n'est que 12h05 ! Ça va !

Ne m'écoutant pas, elle ouvrit la porte de la cantine avec fracas, et doubla plusieurs personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la file. On était en très bonne position… je dois le reconnaitre.

- Je ne pourrai pas faire ça tous les jours hein !

- Avec moi si ! Dit-elle avec conviction.

Je souris en voyant son comportement et jeta un coup d'œil à notre réfectoire. Il était vaste et très bien éclairé. Les chaises et les tables était d'un rouge écarlate, dans le style des 80's. Le sol était noir, et les murs de même. C'était vraiment pas mal…

- Rukia…

- Hum ? Dis-je en voyant mon amie affichant un air plutôt grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dis-moi la vérité…

- D-de quoi tu parles… ? Demandai-je d'un ton inquiet.

- Où étais tu pendant un peu moins d'un an ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné l'université ainsi ? Au lycée tu me parlais tous les jours de vouloir devenir un célèbre avocat mondialement connu et… quand tu as commencé le travail… tu as tout abandonné comme si tu t'en foutais royalement de ton rêve…

Je sentis un douloureux poids sur mon cœur à l'évocation de ses derniers mots.

- Tu étais comme un exemple pour moi, puisque tu te battais pour rentrer dans ton université. Tu avais enfin réussi et… tu as lâché l'affaire pour devenir… pour devenir je ne sais pas quoi vu que je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais comme métier !

- Momo je… Dis-je en me sentant de plus en plus mal.

- C'est bon… Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses bidons, ou de mensonges incongrus. Garde-le pour toi comme tu l'as fait ces derniers mois…

- Oh ! C'est Kuchiki-san là-bas ! Allons-y Botchan, ou nous n'aurons pas le temps de manger.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Momo qui avait tourné la tête vers le sens de la file. Je croyais que l'ignorance amicale que j'allais subir ne me ferait aucun mal, mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Elle voulait me pardonner, ça se sentait depuis ce matin. Mais en repensant à ces derniers mois, la rancunerie reprenait malheureusement le dessus…

Je me retournai et vis mes 550 millions de yens accompagné de ses deux acolytes, se dirigeant vers moi comme je l'avais entendu.

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on profite de ton emplacement stratégique de la file ? Me demanda le roux.

- Non, non…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi généreuse Kuchiki-san… C'est si impoli et déplacé de faire un tel acte pour manger plus vite, déclara le garde blond d'un air désolé.

- C'est à cause de cet abruti de Shuhei ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire la prof d'abord ?!

Nous nous retournâmes vers le brun tatoué et vit qu'il fixait intensément le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Questionnai-je d'un air perdu.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules d'incompréhension, avant que je ne sente une poigne chaude sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait de Renji et du reste du groupe.

- Ah vous êtes la…

- On était parti se vider aux toilettes.

- Très classe, dit mes 550 millions de yens en haussant les sourcils.

Je souris à sa remarque et constatai que Renji n'avait guère apprécié celle-ci.

- Je vous présente Ichigo, dis-je pour apaiser la tension. Ichigo, voici mes amis de longue date Momo, Renji, Ishida et Chad. Yumichika et Ikkaku sont nos nouveaux camarades !

Ils se saluèrent tous, et s'engagèrent dans différentes conversations en s'équipant de leur nourriture par le self. Kira essayait toujours de savoir pourquoi Shuhei semblait ailleurs, pendant j'observais les habitudes alimentaires de ma victime. Il avait pris une salade de pate, des légumes sautés avec du poisson et… un fruit ?! Comparé à mon plateau garni d'une pizza en entrée, de riz au curry et d'une pâtisserie française alléchante dont j'ignore le nom, j'étais la grosse dans l'histoire…

- Tu fais un régime ?

Celui-ci me toisa d'un air penaud et compara nos plateaux à vue d'œil.

- Je dirai plutôt, essayes-tu de devenir obèse… Rukia ? Ce n'est pas en compensant ta petite taille par ton poids que ça arrangera les choses…

- Q-qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur ma taille ?!

- Moi ? Rien…

- Abruti, murmurai-je totalement révoltée.

Pour qui il se prenait lui ? Si je ne devais pas le kidnapper je lui en aurais collé une bien belle sur son visage.

- Je plaisante, dit-il simplement en me souriant.

Je balbutinai quelque chose d'incompréhensible et me dirigeai vers la table où mes amies se trouvaient. Je me retournai furtivement et vis que les trois autres n'allaient pas dans la même direction. Je couru après eux pour arriver à leur hauteur, et demandai curieusement :

- Vous ne mangez pas avec nous ?

- Mh… Non on a déjà pris nos repère la bas dans le coin…

- Botchan ! C'était une proposition !

- Kira… je l'avais compris mais…les règles sont les règles… peu importe l'individu, répondit froidement le rouquin.

Le blond garda le silence et rejoignit son co-équipier qui était déjà attablé.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras venir nous rejoindre un jour, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres de tes amis…

- Hum… bon bah… à plus tard alors.

- Bon ap'.

« Les règles sont les règles, peu importe l'individu » ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Réfléchissant sur ces paroles, je m'installai entre Momo et Renji et commençai à manger. La jovialité était au rendez-vous, qu'importe le sujet dans lequel on se s'étalait. Ces moments m'avait manqué comme jamais.

- Rukia… Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça… excuse-moi, murmura la brune ayant la tête incliné vers son assiette.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dis-je franchement en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et entama son dessert à pleine bouche. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il restait 10 minutes avant la reprise des cours. Je me levai et posai mon plateau, avant de déclarer aux autres que je devais passer aux toilettes. Je montai marche par marche les escaliers menant au toit, et ouvris la porte. C'était une terrasse vaste et vide, encadrés par un grillage de protection. Je m'accroupis devant l'un d'eux en fixant le paysage que donnait la hauteur de l'immeuble, et sortis une cigarette de mon sac. Je l'allumai comme à l'accoutumé, et inspirai une agréable bouffée de cigarette. Je n'étais pas une grande fumeuse, mais il fallait avouer que ça faisait un bien fou. Je fumais peut-être six à huit cigarettes par jour, ce qui était un nombre tout à fait respectable comparé à Grimmjow. En parlant de lui, il était la cause de mon commencement…

- Fumier, insultai-je en pensant à ce sauvage.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes connaissances ?

Je sursautai au son de cette voix et tombai sur mes fesses désormais endolories.

- Evite de surprendre les gens ! Baka !

Le rouquin me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Je me dépoussiérai le derrière avant de plonger mes yeux bleus nuit dans ses yeux ambres… très clair soit dit en passant.

- Tu fumes ?

- Non, je jongle avec des cigarettes dans ma bouche, ironisai-je en la prenant entre mes deux doigts. T'en veux ?

- Jamais, répliqua-t-il en la regardant avec dégout.

- Tsss, dis-je simplement en prenant une notre bouffée. Tu me suis ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout… je vais souvent sur les toits de mes établissements pour prendre l'air avant la reprise des cours.

- Hum…

- Je ne te voyais pas fumer pour tout dire…Tu mourras vite…

Je m'arrêtai de contempler le paysage et le fixai intensément. J'expirai ma fumée en pleins dans son visage, pendant que celui-ci toussait et essayait inutilement de se protéger avec ses mains.

- Arrête ça !

- Sinon quoi ? Répliquai-je de mon air taquin.

- T'es vraiment une garce en fait. Tu fais la sainte, mais je sais que tu as une double personnalité.

Mon cœur rata un battement si violent, que j'en lâchai ma cigarette. Je secouai légèrement ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits et le toisai malaisément.

- J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Me demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Non non… ce n'est rien. Bon on devrait aller en cours…

J'écrasai ma cigarette avec mon talon, et récupérai mon sac en cuir. Il me suivait du regard sans dire un mot, avant de me rejoindre dans mon trajet. Arrivée dans la cage d'escalier, je me retournai vers lui d'un air quelque peu anxieux.

- Hum… Ichigo…

C'est la première fois que je l'avais appelé par son prénom… « Mes chers et tendre 550 millions de yens » lui allait si bien….

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais hum… garder ça pour toi ? La cigarette…

- Ah… je vois que tu es une petite cachotière en plus de ça, dit-il en me toisant d'un air provocateur.

- S'il…te plait…

Ça m'avait couté très cher d'énoncer ces simples mots. Mais je ne voulais pas que les autres l'apprennent, pas maintenant.

- Compte sur moi… Rukia.

Nous marchâmes en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à atteindre notre salle de classe. Lorsque nous franchîmes l'entrebâillement, de curieux regards se posèrent sur notre silhouette. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent lorsque je me séparai du rouquin pour rejoindre ma place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

Je tournai ma tête vers cette voix si familière, et haussai légèrement les sourcils. Elle me toisait d'un air provocateur, et insolent à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore imaginer ?

- Momo… rien…

- Rien comme quoi ? C'est le premier jour, et tu t'agrippes déjà à des proies ? Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tu t'inventes des vies ma pauvre, répondis-je sans même la regarder.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, un homme aux yeux jaunes et à la chevelure bleue foncée tout comme sa cravate, fit son entrée. Il portait un costume noir très classe, et des chaussures cirées de la même couleur. Lorsqu'il posa sa mallette sur le bureau, il se mit à scruter l'ensemble de la classe qui était désormais muette. Soudain, il s'attarda sur moi avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Un désagréable frisson parcouru mon échine. Il avait un certain charme, mais il me foutait comme même les jetons…

- Kurosutchi Mayuri, dit-il simplement. Ne perdons pas du temps à blablater inutilement. Prenez une feuille.

- Quoi ?! S'écria un élève.

- Mais c'est le premier jour ! On ne va pas faire un contrôle ?!

- Je rêve… J'n'ai pas révisé !

- Rukia ! Je ne sais même pas c'est le professeur de quelle matière ! S'écria Momo larmoyante.

- Je l'ignore aussi…

- Taisez-vous donc ! Taisez-vous ! J'établirai un classement concernant votre culture générale à chacun. Ceux qui n'auront pas la moyenne seront forcés de lire mon listing d'ouvrage d'environ vingt-cinq livres, en un mois. Il y aura un test à la fin de cette période pour vérifier que vous avez bien pris connaissance de ceux-ci. Celui qui n'aura pas lu la totalité des ouvrages, sera assuré de perdre des points sur certaines questions… ou sur tout le test. Concernant ceux qui auront la moyenne, vous ferez un exposé en binôme sur les habitudes du consommateur de la même duré que les défaillants de la classe. Marquez toutes vos coordonnées sur le dos de la feuille, et commencez à répondre aux questions que j'écris au tableau. Je vous conseille fortement de réussir celui-ci car la charge de travail des échecs est conséquente, finit-il en écrivant rapidement au tableau.

- Mais monsieur… comment pourrait-on savoir « En quoi le plan d'accroissement des investissements chez Suzuki est un échec » ? Demanda un de mes camarades, le visage pleins de sueur.

Le sensei se retourna d'une lenteur significative et dévisagea le jeune homme d'une telle force qui fit déglutir l'ensemble de la classe.

- Pardon ? Etes-vous attardé au point de ne pas savoir une chose aussi basique que celle-ci ?! Votre culture générale est si médiocre que mon chien serait capable de trouver la réponse en aboyant sur le responsable de cette anarchie !

- Ah… c'était une personne la réponse ? Moi j'avais mis « manque de sous », déclara un en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe, sous les yeux meurtriers du professeur.

- J'AI DIT TAISEZ VOUS BANDE D'INCAPABLE INSOLENT ! CE N'EST PAS UN CONTROLE COLLECTIF ! LE PREMIER QUI OUVRE LA BOUCHE AURA TRENTES LIVRES A LIRE ET UN JOLIE AUTOGRAPHE DE MA PART DANS SON LIVRET ESTUDIANTIN !

Tout le monde se tut et plongea sa tête dans sa copie. Je trouvais les questions relativement faciles, étant habitué à regarder le journal télévisé, lire des journaux de toutes tendances, ou encore des ouvrages politico-économiques.

- Il vous reste 30 minutes. Ceux qui ont fini sont priés de rendre les copies à ma collègue, Nemu.

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux verts entra dans la salle comme si elle attendait ce signal depuis des minutes. Elle se posta poliment devant la classe, près du sensei qui était assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Ayant fini les quarante questions depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, je me levai et remis ma copie à la jeune femme. Elle inclina faiblement sa tête et se mit instantanément à la corriger sous les yeux éberlués de mes camarades. Une minutes plus tard, le professeur prit ma feuille entre ses mains et sourit malicieusement.

- 100*… je vous félicite mademoiselle Kuchiki.

Des regards choqués se tournèrent vers ma silhouette. Certains auraient pu me tuer s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir, pendant que d'autres regardaient de nouveau leur feuille d'un air désespéré. Déjà qu'il corrigeait les copies sur place, allait-il énoncer la note de chacun devant la salle ?! Je les plaignais…

- Bon, comme personne ne daigne remettre sa copie, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que l'épreuve est fini. Nemu corrigera le tout et formera les binômes jusqu'à la fin du cours. Vous aurez donc vos résultats à 5h. Donnez-moi immédiatement vos feuilles…

Kurotsuchi ramassa l'ensemble des copies, et commença son cours de culture générale économique dans le calme absolu. Je pense que ce petit test avait eu l'effet d'une bombe pour une bonne partie de la classe. La culture générale ne s'acquiert pas du jour au lendemain, et beaucoup l'avait compris aujourd'hui. Certains recherchaient déjà sur leurs Smartphones combien de pages faisait environ chaque œuvre, pendant que d'autres espéraient tomber avec une bonne personne pour le binôme.

- Momo… ça va ? Demandai-je en voyant mon ami complètement déprimée, la tête posé sur ses bras.

- Je veux mourir…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ce n'est qu'un test Momo !

- Normal pour toi… T'as eu 100…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu 100 que je n'ai pas de boulot. Ce mois-ci va être lourd plus pour toi certes mais tu dois t'accrocher. C'est grâce à mon frère que j'ai une culture générale donc tu ne dois pas m'envier sur quoi que ce soit.

- Oui mais bon… vingt-cinq œuvres, dit-elle en faisant de petits cerclas avec son doigt.

- Dans celles-ci, dix font cent pages ce qui est relativement rapide, cinq parles de la même chose, sept sont énormes mais le quart est intéressant, et le reste est d'actualité donc si tu regardes les infos et lis beaucoup les journaux, tu n'auras pas besoin de les toucher.

Elle releva lentement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je t'aiderai si tu veux…

- Vraiment Rukia ?

- Les amies c'est fait pour ça non ?

- Et bah tu m'aideras aussi ! S'écria Renji.

- Abarai, ayez la décence de la fermez pendant mon cours car votre…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la feuille que lui tendait son assistante.

- 12 me laisse penser que vos neurones ne doivent pas être connectées entre elles…

Renji serra si fort ses poings, que le crayon qu'il tenait se cassa en deux. Personne n'ouvra la bouche vu que bon nombre avaient lamentablement échoué. Se faire remarquer était donc chose interdite.

- Renji, appelai-je en chuchotant. Calme-toi…

Il se tourna vers moi et inclina légèrement la tête vers son bureau.

- T'auras autant de boulot que Momo c'est déjà ça…

_17h15_

_Boulevard Mizu-Mizu_

_Quartier Sud de Karakura_

- Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Me demanda Momo.

- Bah je lui ai dit qu'on se voyait pendant le week-end… Il m'a dit par contre que c'était mieux que j'aille chez lui parce que les bibliothèques étaient saturées en fin de semaine.

- Tu vas chez Ichigo ?! S'écria Renji.

- Oui… normalement.

- C'est un palace ! J'y suis allée un jour avec Kenpachi-sensei puisqu'il l'entrainait chez lui. J'étais aussi avec Ikkaku. Tu t'en rappelles dis ?

- Comment oublier un tel repas Yumichika ! Sa sœur est un vrai cordon-bleu, dit le crâne rasé le sourire béant.

- Vous êtes amis ? Demandai-je curieusement.

- Non pas vraiment… On s'entraine ensemble, mais en dehors de tout ça on ne se connait pas.

Non seulement il était surprotégé, mais en plus il prenait des cours de…

- Des cours de quoi en fait ? Questionnai-je d'un air perdu.

- De free fight et de kendô bien sûr ! S'exclama Ikkaku.

- Il se débrouille pas mal il faut le reconnaitre, il donne du fil à retordre à notre sensei, expliqua le brun en souriant.

- C'est vrai… faut l'avouer.

Nous descendîmes dans l'entrée du métro pour rejoindre le quai. La direction qu'ils prenaient m'emmenait certes à mon domicile, mais je devais passer chez Boss pour lui donner un compte rendu.

- Rukia ? Tu fais quoi ? Interrogea la petite brune en voyant que je m'étais stoppée.

- B-bah en fait… je…

Devais-je mentir pour essayer de m'en tirer ? Ou simplement dire que je devais aller au travail, en perdant un peu plus sa confiance déjà instable ?

- Mon frère revient bientôt et je… dois faire les courses ! Tu sais, commencer à acheter des trucs pour faire le ménage, remplir le frigo et tout…

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

NON !

- Hum… avec tout le boulot que tu as, il serait mieux que tu commences la lecture de ton côté. Dès qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir, on fera des fiches ensemble ok ?

- Mh… d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement déçu.

- Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles ok ?

- J'y penserai…

Elle se retourna et rejoignit nos amis qui étaient déjà en face des rails. Ils agitèrent leurs mains pour me dire au revoir, et entrèrent dans leur train qui venait d'arriver.

_18h07_

_Entrepôt de la zone industrielle désinfectée_

_Quelque part dans Karakura_

Peu de temps après, je me retrouvai dans la zone délabré, inaccessible pour une personne normale. Ce coin n'était répertorié dans aucune carte, ni GPS, considéré comme abandonné, donc invivable. Certains chauffeurs de taxis connaissaient le coin, mais on pouvait surement les compter sur les doigts de la main. Je sonnai comme l'accoutumé, et attendis que quelqu'un daigne m'ouvrir.

- Ru-ki-a ! Dit l'homme à la chevelure argentée, entre le petit creux que le lui permettait le sangle du crochet. Comment s'est passée cette sublime journée ?

- Epuisante Gin… épuisante.

Il ouvrit totalement la porte et me laissa glisser à l'intérieur. Nous marchâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, sachant pertinemment où je devais aller.

- Ton uniforme te va à ravir !

- Arrête ton char…

- Je n'oserais pas… As-tu recueilli des informations ?

- Pas mal oui, répondis-je en m'étirant les bras. Y'a des gardes super compétents partout avec lui, il bouffe comme une femme anorexique, et toutes les filles l'aiment !

- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Ah ! On est en binôme pour l'exposé ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le hasard ou si c'est-

- C'est Boss.

- C'est Boss ?

- Boss…

- Ah… bon bah…

- Sacré Boss…

- Tu l'as dit…

Il frappa à ma place et entra sans attendre que l'on l'invite. Je le suivis de près avant de me poster devant le bureau comme à mon habitude. Boss était de dos au téléphone, face aux baies vitrées reflétant le magnifique couché de soleil de cette journée.

- Je devrais partir non ? Murmurais-je à Gin.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas… C'est Ulqui-choupy. Ayant fini sa mission, il a juste appelé pour confirmer sa réussite.

- C'est cool…

Ce jeune homme était l'essence même du mystère. Il n'était pas souvent là car généralement il faisait des missions du même type que Stark. Il avait de la finesse dans ses tirs, comme de l'agilité au combat. C'est lui-même qui avait été chargé pour m'entrainer au port d'arme pendant mon apprentissage. Par ailleurs, j'avais plusieurs fois parlé avec lui, mais ces conversations étaient souvent courtes…Malgré tout, sa présence avait l'effet d'un apaisement sur moi. Ce n'était pas comme si on était obligé de se parler, comme Nell… On pouvait rester des heures et des heures assis l'un à côter de l'autre en contemplant un paysage, sans dire un mot. J'aimais bien parfois passer du temps avec…

- C'est d'accord… Donc à ce soir Ulquiorra, dit le brun avant de raccrocher. Rukia… comment vas-tu ma chère et tendre ?

- Très bien Boss. Je suis un peu fatiguée avec la reprise des cours mais ma main n'a pas rouillé à ce que je vois ! Répliquai-je en sortant la copie de mon sac pour lui montrer ma note.

- Je le sais déjà…

- C-comment ça… vous n'avez comme même pas demander à…

- Hum ?

- C'est Boss, dit Gin.

- Non… mais ce 100 est faux ?! M'écriai-je sous le regard surpris des autres. Enfin… pardonnez-moi… Boss, c'est comme si j'avais triché !

- Ah… non la note, tu as vraiment eu 100…

- Aaah… Soupirai-je. Vous avez payez Kurotsuchi pour le binôme, je me trompe ?

- Je dirais qu'il avait une dette envers moi pour faire court… Mais les notes que tu auras ne seront en rien influencées par ta mission, je sais que tes aptitudes scolaires te tiennent à cœur…

- Moui…

- Boss, elle m'a déjà fait un compte rendu de la situation. Je pense que notre petite Rukia étant fatiguée, devrait disposer pour pouvoir se reposer, déclara Gin.

- C'est d'accord. S'il y a un problème ou du nouveau, contacte-moi. Je te fais confiance.

- Très bien Boss, dis-je en me retournant. Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Il fait du free fight et du kendô avec un certain Kenpachi !

- Quelle scoop ma chère Rukia ! Il semble tout d'un coup menaçant à nos yeux…

- La ferme Gin, répondis-je en claquant la porte.

Quel crétin ! Se croyait-il marrant à faire des remarques aussi débiles que celle-ci… Je me dirigeai comme à l'accoutumé dans notre petit salon, lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner… C'était un numéro masqué…

- Allo ?

_- Rukia, c'est Nell. On a un supra, giga, ultra gros problème ! Murmura-t-elle._

- « On » ?

_- Je suis avec Grimmjow ! Nous étions censés coincer Nek'hinoiri qui avait été aperçue par des disciples de Boss mais-_

_- On s'en fou ! Qu'elle vienne ! Susurra fortement l'autre dans le micro._

_- Rukia, on entamait une course poursuite avec elle dans les petites ruelles du Rukongai, lorsqu'on la perdit de vue. Elle est réapparue quelques secondes après en désarmant cet imbécile et en nous forçons –par soumission évidemment- à rentrer dans un local à poubelle d'un restaurant à proximité. Elle nous a enfermé à clé dans le noir… j'ai peur…Elle a pris mon bébé… Elle a pris Shasatsu* ! _

_- Nelliel donne-moi le téléphone ! Tu racontes ta vie depuis tout à l'heure on n'en a rien à foutre !_

J'entendis des insultes, et le micro émettre des sons d'accrochage avant que la voix clair et rauque de Grimm fit écho.

_- Toi là ! Ramène ton cul de coincé et vient nous ouvrir ! Bailar Montain Place, le restaurant tout à droite. Il s'appelle « Meshi » je crois ! Grouille-toi !_

Puis il raccrocha. Je soupirai d'avance et me dirigeai vers l'armurerie du manoir. L'intérieur était sobre, avec des nuances de bordeaux et de noir autant sur la moquette, que sur la surface des murs. Les armes étaient toutes stockées derrière une gigantesque bibliothèque. Pour que son sésame s'ouvre, il suffisait de déplacé un des nombreux livres comme dans les films. La collection de Boss était constitué de diverse armes, lourdes ou légères, puissantes ou silencieuses, dévastatrices et toujours autant douloureuses. Je m'équipai d'un 9mn et d'un gilet pare-balle, avant de refermer l'entre tant convoité d'un criminel. Je changeai rapidement de vêtement en troquant ma tenue scolaire, pour un pantalon en coton noir et un sous-pull de la même couleur.

***100** : Les notes au Japon sont établis sur 100, pas avec une lettre, ni sur 20 comme chez nous en France.

***Shasatsu** signifie « tirer pour tuer » d'où le surnom de Nell.

**Note fin de Chapitre** : Voilà un once de suspense, de quoi vous faire languir jusqu'au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Mission casse-cou, casse-tête burlesque

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Qu'une chose à dire, ou plutôt deux : Tite Kubo. Si j'étais vraiment l'auteur, je ne m'amuserai pas à écrire des fanfics sur mon œuvre...

**Note I : **Merci encore pour les reviews ça me touche énormément, et en particulier _rukiia-kuchiki-fukutaicho_ qui est décidemment partout dans mes pattes 3 En ce qui concerne le comportement d'Ichigo ma chère Rukia.K13, il faut attendre un petit peu ! Je veux faire évoluer leur relation d'abord ^^ Bonne lecture !

_18h56_

_Bailar Montain Place_

_Rukongai de Karakura_

J'arrivai rapidement sur place le plus discrètement possible. Les habitants du Rukongai semblaient comme à son habitude, joviaux malgré les maigres ressources qu'ils disposaient. J'étais née ici, avec ma sœur défunte Hisana. Puis s'étant battue pour réussir dans sa vie en tant qu'avocate, elle avait rencontré Nii-san à l'université de Tokyo. Elle était compétente et belle, il était intelligent et sérieux. Les mois passèrent avant qu'elle ne lui avoue où nous vivions –ou devrais-je dire « survivions »- avec le peu que nous disposions. Elle travaillait chaque jour après l'école, pendant les week-ends et les périodes de vacances scolaires, dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin. Malgré tout, elle sortait à chaque fois majore de sa promo. C'était pour cette raison là que j'admirais –et que j'admire encore- ma sœur comme jamais.

Grâce à l'influence de Nii-san, elle trouva rapidement un boulot à la sortie de son école d'avocat. Cependant, en allant tout bonnement chez le médecin à cause de mal de tête à répétition, celui-ci décela un cancer de la taille d'une noisette. C'était peu… c'est ce qu'on se disait… Mais malheureusement, la zone était inopérable. Ce fut un choc d'autant plus douloureux pour moi, que pour son fiancé qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il l'avait appris une semaine après la demande de mariage qui lui avait faite, mais néanmoins amoureux comme il l'était, il avait maintenu tous les préparatifs qui devaient aboutir à une cérémonie dans le style féérique, digne de leur amour. L'avancement du mariage se déroulait promptement… tout comme le cancer de ma sœur. Deux mois plus tard, la chimio lui avait fait perdre tous ses beaux cheveux bruns, pour faire place à une tête complètement rasée. Il ne restait que trois mois avant leur union, mais plus les jours passèrent, plus sa mine se dégradait. Le plus surprenant était ses sourires constant qu'elle me faisait à chaque visite que je lui rendais, comme si de rien n'était. Nii-san déplaçait encore et encore la date du mariage dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse le vivre, toujours est-il que son anxiété était en total contradiction avec l'apaisement de ma grande sœur.

Puis un soir, huit jours avant le mariage, Nii-san et moi étions calmement assis de part et d'autre de son lit d'hôpital. Elle se réveilla soudainement, et se mit à scruter toute la pièce. Mon frère l'avait appelé trois fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse au son de sa voix. Lorsque leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent… elle déclara le plus simple du monde devant les yeux grisés de mon frère :

«_ Je ne vais pas passer la nuit… Byakuya _»

Nous démentîmes comme jamais ses propos en lui rabâchant toujours la même chose. Je croyais vraiment à un miracle, j'en étais même persuadée.

«_ Rukia calme-toi… Tu auras ton frère près de toi…Je veux que tu… que vous restiez soudés pour toujours. Cette étape vous aura au moins rapproché comme jamais. Je suis tellement heureuse d'une certaine manière, de laisser les êtres les plus chers de mon cœur ensemble. Rukia, tu es une fille intelligente, belle, et sérieuse. Ne laisse aucun homme te dire le contraire, et bat-toi pour arriver à tes fins. Prends les décisions que tu sembles justes, et respecte ton ainé car je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour toi. Ne pleure pas mon ange… là où j'irai, je ne souffrirai plus, je pense… Voir vos têtes d'enterrement à chaque fois que vous franchissiez la porte de ma chambre m'insupportait… Vous m'insupportiez tous les deux à vous ressembler autant l'un que l'autre… ahaha… vous m'insupportiez comme jamais… _»

Ce soir-là, j'avais fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer. Elle s'était plainte une dernière fois de sa fatigue, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme sous les chuchotements et les caresses de Nii-san.

Elle ne s'était plus jamais réveillée…

Puis, le mariage fut annulé à une semaine du jour J. Nii-san avait pris en charge toutes les démarches pour devenir mon tuteur officiel. Il était parti un mois après les évènements aux Etats-Unis, loin des souvenirs de ma sœur car il en souffrait de manière démesurée… Il était revenu auprès de moi un an après le drame, et avait par la suite pris l'habitude d'effectuer des vas-et-viens New York/Tokyo durant les périodes de vacances scolaires.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle était décédée, aucune trace de prétendantes en vue… Je soupirai légèrement courroucée d'une telle attitude. Toutes les femmes qui me demandaient ses coordonnées pour le contacter, affirmait tout bonnement qu'il était canon à en mourir. Mais « MONSIEUR » refusait de se caser une deuxième fois. Ce n'est pas que j'étais contre la fidélité qu'il avait pour ma chère sœur, mais de là à se priver…Je ne pensais pas que ce soit judicieux, ou réfléchit, ou même intelligent. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas de nouvelles histoires, car il pensait que cela me dérangerait… sacré Nii-san.

Je cherchai sur place le restaurant Meshi qui devait être aux alentours, et l'aperçu au loin. Je tournai logiquement dans la ruelle près de celui-ci, en m'engouffrant dans la pénombre du lieu. Une odeur nauséabonde s'empara de mon nez, lorsque je prenais soin de mettre ma cagoule pour cacher mon visage. Je trottinai légèrement vers le fond de la ruelle, et arrivai au bout de quelques secondes devant une porte métallique bloquée par un imposant cadenas, où j'entendais des gens parler de manière agressive.

─ Bingo, dis-je en sortant mon arme, tout en prenant soin de l'équiper d'un silencieux pour ne pas alarmer les habitants.

─ Que fais-tu… fillette ?

Je sursautai légèrement, et tournai sur moi-même pour faire face à l'inconnu. C'était une femme avec de belles formes et une fine silhouette. Elle était habillée tout en noir, sa tête et son visage étant recouvert d'une sorte de voile beige comme les populations vivants dans le dessert. Seuls ses yeux d'un jaune perçants étaient visibles.

─ Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je en pointant mon arme sur elle.

─ Nek'hinoiri, ton pire cauchemar…

Elle sauta en l'air, et atterrit accroupie juste en bas de mon bras tendu qu'elle frappa avec sa jambe pour me désarmer. Elle me fit un croche-patte que j'évitai en faisant un petit saut sur place. Je fis deux pas en arrière et commençai à l'assigner de coup de poings qu'elle para aussi facilement que Grimmjow pendant mes débuts. J'accentuai alors ma puissance dans mes coups de pied, sans succès. Elle ne contrattaquait pas, et ne se contentait que de bloquer mes attaques. Voyant que je commençais à fatiguer inutilement, je la pris par surprise en lui donnant un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Elle grimaça légèrement, et émit un grognement à cause de la douleur. Elle fit un flip en arrière, et se tint l'estomac avec sa main droite.

─ Petite garce…

N'ayant pas compris sa tactique, je me mis en garde pendant qu'elle courrait vers moi. A la dernière minute, elle courba son dos en arrière lorsque je voulu la frapper avec un autre puissant coup de genou. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains en poussant sur ses bras, releva les jambes, et m'emprisonna le cou avec ses énormes mollets musclés. Elle poussa un petit cri comme pour se donner de la force, et me propulsa violemment derrière elle. Faisant plusieurs tonneaux sur moi-même, je mis du temps à me rendre compte qu'elle était toujours droite comme un I en équilibre sur ses mains. Elle se réceptionna délicatement sur la pointe des pieds, et se mit à califourchon sur moi. J'étais trop sonnée et beaucoup trop surprise pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait donc l'avantage sur moi. Elle m'enchaina logiquement de coups de poing dans le visage, car mon armure ne lui permettait pas de me porter atteinte à cet endroit. J'émettais un grognement à chaque coup, tout en essayant par la même occasion de me dégager de son emprise. Cependant ma tête tournant toujours comme jamais, j'étais toujours inapte à sortir de ce pétrin. Je voyais son image se dédoubler, sentant tout de même qu'elle commençait elle aussi à fatiguer. Elle était essoufflée, tout comme moi. Elle me jaugeait toujours du regard comme durant l'ensemble du combat : ses yeux jaunes pétillants étaient plantés dans mes yeux bleus nuit comme l'affrontement du soleil et de la nuit dans une dualité infinie. Elle s'équipa de mon arme qu'elle planta sur mon front, et fouilla dans mes poches pour en sortir mon poignard. Je cru un instant qu'elle allait me tuer… un court lapse de temps ou j'ai pensé que mon heure allait sonner. Elle s'arrêta soudainement au son du vibreur de son téléphone, qu'elle sortit à la seconde de sa poche.

─ Moooshi moshi ? Dit-elle jovialement entre deux souffles. Honey ! Oui je suis bien arrivée… j'ai eu quelques petits imprévus…

Elle inclina sa tête vers moi, et la secoua en même temps de gauche à droite. Elle se foutait de nous ?!

─ Tu as trouvé un billet ? C'est super ça ! Je vais dormir chez mon meilleur ami le temps que tu viennes…Oui, oui ! On ira ensemble, comme ça on fera en même temps connaissance… je ne veux pas m'imposer comme ça là-bas, et puis je le fais pour toi à la base… ok… je t'appelle plus tard, je suis légèrement occupée… bisou.

Elle le réarrangea dans sa poche de jean, et se leva lentement. Se dépoussiérant les mains, elle réajusta son foulard beige pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

─ Bande de gamins décérébrés… pensez-vous vraiment m'attraper moi ? J'ai travaillé dix ans au service de cet enculé ! Dit-elle avec rage en vidant les cartouches du sniper de Grimmjow, du « bébé » de Nell, et de mon 9mn.

Elle les récupéra un par un, et jeta nos trois armes à terre sans aucune délicatesse. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une clé qui devait surement être celle du local à poubelle.

─ Mon poignard ! M'écriais-je en me relevant difficilement à cause de mes membres perclus, et de ma tête qui tournait.

─ C'est une offrande que tu me fais, gamine. Estime-toi heureuse que je te laisse en vie, répondit-elle de dos en sortant de la ruelle. Ah et une chose…

Elle s'arrêta, et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

─ Dit à Boss… qu'à l'avenir s'il désire me tuer, qui lève son cul de son trône et qu'il le fasse par lui-même. Pas besoin de m'envoyer des bambins incapables de tenir au corps-à-corps, bien trop dépendant de leurs armes. Je suis aussi discrète qu'un chat, mais je brule autant que le soleil*, fillette.

Elle s'enfuit sur ces derniers mots, me laissant debout et complétement hébétée devant ce qui venait de se passer. Après plusieurs secondes d'inaction où j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, je récupérai en boitant les armes ainsi que la clé permettant de libérer mes compagnons. A la seconde où le verrou céda, la porte métallique s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre le grognon de service.

─ OU ELLE EST CETTE PUTAIN ?! Hurla-t-il en m'arrachant son arme et celle de Nell des mains.

─ SHASATSU ! GRIMMJOW DONNE MOI MON ARME !

─ Mais ne commencez pas avec vos bêtises ! Toi là ! Elle est partie depuis longtemps ! M'écriais-je en m'appuyant sur un mur.

─ Rukia… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Nelliel le plus sérieux du monde.

─ Il s'est passé que j'ai perdu ! M'exclamais-je en enlevant la cagoule de mon visage endolorie.

Mon amie émit un hoquet de surprise en voyant ma tête, pendant que l'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils.

─ Putain ! Dit-il en shootant dans une bouteille en verre vide. Elle nous a baisé !

─ Rentrons, affirma Nell en me tenant par l'épaule. J'ai déjà appelé quelqu'un pour nous ramener à la maison.

_Samedi 26 Mars, 00h15_

_Entrepôt de la zone industrielle désinfectée_

_Quelque part dans Karakura_

─ Nell c'est bon ! M'exclamais-je en roulant sur son lit.

─ Non ! Encore un point de suture ! Tu ne vas pas râler pour un petit point de suture comme même ?!

─ Trouve de l'anesthésie alors !

─ Depuis l'opération de Grimmjow, je n'ai pas pensé à demander à Boss de m'en procurer ! Donc il n'y en aura pas avant au moins une semaine ! Tu ne vas pas comme même attendre une semaine ?!

─ Si !

Elle émit un grognement mécontent avant de m'attraper par les hanches. Elle se mit à califourchon sur mon dos, et me fit une prise de soumission pendant que j'hurlais le martyr. Elle trouva le moyen de me tourner la tête du côté de ma tempe ouverte, et planta soigneusement l'aiguille tant redouté.

─ ARGHH !

─ Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Dit-elle en tirant sur le fil. Voilà !

Elle me libéra de son emprise et prit tout le nécessaire pour désinfecter le reste de mon visage. Il restait vraiment peu de sang, ayant effectuée ma toilette dans sa salle de bain personnelle, juste avant de m'endormir sur son lit. Elle m'avait réveillé en sursaut comme à son habitude, déclarant que son devoir de médecin l'appelait. Oui, Nell est un médecin, ou devrais-je dire était. Elle possédait un doctorat en médecine, et avait travaillé un an dans un centre de recherche bactériologique avant que Boss ne la réquisitionne. C'était un membre indispensable pour l'Espada qui ne restait pas toujours indemne face aux différentes missions risquées qu'elle effectuait.

─ Tadam ! Regarde ce qu'a fait Nelliel pour toi ! Dit-elle en sortant un miroir de sa commode.

Ma vision qui se reflétait sur celui-ci ne m'enchantait guère. Mon visage était encore légèrement gonflé, des ecchymoses étaient visibles un peu partout sur mon visage, et les points de sutures étaient « joliment » cachés par un pansement blanc avec des Chappy le Lapin dessus.

─ Bon boulot… merci Nell.

─ Tu me dois un cheesecake, répondit-elle joyeusement.

Oui, lorsque Nell te soignait tu ne la payais pas en « nature » mais en « nourriture ». Tout le monde –y compris Boss- se soumettait à cette règle.

─ C'est d'accord.

Elle commença à ranger son matériel dans un silence assez relaxant. Je m'allongeai sur son immense lit, et m mis à fixer le plafond où elle avait pris plaisir à dessiner des nuages d'un blanc immaculé, et un joli ciel à variance bleuté. On avait quelque fois l'impression d'être dehors, un jour d'été bien ensoleillé.

─ Dis-moi Nell… que vous a dit Boss ? Demandais-je sans la regarder.

Celle-ci s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et posa ses yeux verts grisés sur ma silhouette.

─ Rien de bien grave… il nous a dit qu'à l'avenir, il faudrait qu'on reste plus sur nos gardes, que ce n'est pas une novice.

─ Pourquoi l'anonyme désire la tuer ?

─ Quel anonyme ? C'est Boss qui veut avoir sa peau !

Je m'assis difficilement sur mes fesses, et fixa enfin mon amie.

─ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Questionnais-je les sourcils légèrement froncés.

─ C'est la plus grande traitre de l'histoire de l'Espada ! C'est elle la fille dont je t'avais parlé quand tu venais d'entrer ici… celle qui était considérée comme le bras droit de Boss avant Gin.

─ Je ne m'en souviens pas trop… c'est elle qui a volé les 700 millions de yens avant de disparaitre ?

─ Oui c'est ça ! En plus de cela, elle avait balancé à tous ses proches ce qu'elle faisait ici… Boss n'y ait pas allé de main morte pour se venger…

─ I-il a fait quoi ? Questionnais-je d'un ton inquiet.

─ Il a tué son petit ami de ses propres mains.

Je déglutis difficilement, et commençai à tripoter nerveusement mes doigts.

─ Ce n'est rien qu'une traitre… un déchet. Osée désobéir à la première règle des Espada est un sacrilège ! C'est motus et bouche cousu ou rien ! Je comprends pourquoi Boss est autant remonté contre elle… Tu comprends toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle testait ma fidélité.

─ O-oui bien sûr, répliquais-je d'un ton hésitant, avant qu'elle ne sourit de toutes ses dents.

─ Je le savais bien ! Bon Rukia, il serait temps que tu rentres pour que Nell puisse dormir ! A moins que tu ne veuilles faire une pyjama party avec Nell ?

─ Tes pyjamas party ne se terminent jusqu'à pas d'heure ! J'ai des choses importantes à faire demain, dis-je en me levant pour m'apprêter à sortir. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Grimm de te porter compagnie…

Son visage se mit à s'empourprer d'un rouge vif à l'évocation de cette proposition.

─ Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Sors de là ! Nell ne t'aime pas !

─ Je le sais… tu m'adores ! Répondis-je avant qu'elle ne me lance un cousin qui atterrit de justesse sur la porte.

Je gloussai légèrement amusée, et me dirigea vers la sortie du manoir. Elle détestait lorsque j'assimilai le nom de Grimm et de cette acte, tout bonnement parce qu'elle subissait une sorte de traumatisme depuis quelques mois. En effet, Boss avait organisé une soirée célébrant le succès d'une mission à 200 millions de yens, dans la grande salle de réception appartenant à la maisonnée. Les amuses bouches de célèbres traiteurs, et les alcools de qualité supérieur coulaient à flot pour l'ensemble des membres du groupe. Ayant un peu trop abusée du punch et du champagne, Nell devint vite bourrée étant une personne à l'alcool très facile. Grimm lui s'était installé directement au bar, s'attaquant intensément aux breuvages à fort taux. Puis les deux se parlèrent familièrement pendant le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à qu'ils disparurent sans que je ne le remarquais. Dans les environs de cinq heures du matin, je m'étais décidée à regagner la chambre de Nell pour jeter mes talons qui me faisaient un mal de chien, et m'étaler telle une carpe dans son lit en m'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Que-ne-fut-pas-ma-surprise lorsque je poussai la porte de sa chambre, pour y apercevoir le dos nu musclé de Grimm… bouger au rythme de son bassin… ? Mon visage s'était déformée de manière démesurée à la vue de… de cette… fornication ! J'avais cligné plusieurs fois mes yeux complètement écarquillés pour être sûre que ce n'étais pas la fatigue qui me jouait des tours… mais les gémissements de Nell…

J'avais claqué fermement la porte et étais partie en courant -je ne sais pourquoi- dans la porte d'en face. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et mes joues me brulaient. Les maudissant de tout mon être à haute voix, je m'étais assise sur un canapé en cuir qui faisait face à une gigantesque baie vitré, comme celle dans le bureau de Boss. Me demandant désespérément où j'allais dormir, une voix avait retentis derrière moi. Hélas, la chambre disposait non seulement d'un lit que je n'avais même par remarqué, mais en plus était déjà occupé.

« ─ _Je sais que certaines personnes dépravées ne connaissent pas la notion exacte de discrétion et de privé, mais à l'avenir, frappe avant que l'on t'invite à rentrer… _

─ _Ulquiorra… ? C'est ici… ta chambre ? _»

Généreux –ou plutôt exaspéré- comme il l'était, il m'avait laissé dormir sur le canapé. Je ne le voyais pas, ayant en face pour paysage un magnifique levé de soleil matinal. Il ne me voyait pas non plus, vu que son lit était un peu plus en retrait contre le mur à ma gauche. C'était déjà beaucoup moins ambiguë ainsi...

Plus tard dans la journée, je m'étais fait la jubilation de réveiller ma chère et tendre amie qui ne se rappelait plus de rien, en lui racontant comment s'était finie sa soirée. Elle en avait crié, puis sangloté à en perdre le reste de sa voix. C'était très drôle soit dit en passant.

Descendant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait en face de la porte d'entrée, je croisai un regard verdâtre qui me fixait depuis le bas du palier.

─ U-Ulquiorra… Dis-je avec surprise.

Il était vêtu d'un pull à col roulé noir, et d'un jean bleu marine ensanglanté. Quel genre de mission était-il allé encore effectuer pour revenir dans cet état ? Autant risquées et délicates que Stark car il restait assez calme qu'importe la situation, mais aussi morbide que Grimmjow car c'était le type de personne à ne pas « avoir de cœur » pour ses victimes. Je ne vivais pas dans le sentimentale, mais je restais tout de même un être humain avec de la compassion dans certaines circonstances. Comme je l'avais dit, j'éliminais que si c'était nécessaire. Eux éliminaient dans le feu de l'action, peu importe la violence avec laquelle ils abattaient les gens. Grimm par exemple, avait le malin plaisir d'étrangler ses victimes en les regardants droits dans les yeux. Il adorait que la dernière vision de ceux-ci soit son sourire carnassier, et ses yeux bleutés meurtriers. Un jour je l'avais vu faire… rien que d'y penser, un frisson glacial parcourra mon échine.

─ Alors ta mission ? Elle s'est bien passée ? Demandais-je voyant qu'il ne pousserait pas la conversation plus loin.

─ Comme d'habitude, dit-il en plissant des yeux.

─ Hum… si tu es… blessé quelque part, Nell pourra-

─ Ne dit pas de bêtises, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Boss d'un pas lambin.

Fin de la communication… d'enfer. Je soupirai d'un air exaspéré et sortis sans demander mon reste.

_Dimanche 27 Mars, 15h31_

_Akasaka Juutakuchi_

_Quartier Sud-Est de Karakura_

Marchant le long de maison en maison, je cherchais l'adresse indiquée sur le petit bout de papier qu'il m'avait donné. Il habitait apparemment dans le quartier résidentiel le plus prestigieux de tout Karakura. Les maisons étaient aussi immenses les unes que les autres. On pouvait apercevoir à travers certains grillages, des Lamborghini immaculés et des Mercedes de dernières générations valant surement des milliards de yens. Je soupirai de soulagement ayant enfin trouvée ma destination. Sa maison d'un blanc cassé et à motif occidentaux, était tout simplement gigantesque. Un grillage faisant surement trois mètres de hauteur, empêchait toute personne -fou à lier- de tenter de pénétrer dans la demeure par devant. M'arrangeant délicatement la chevelure brune, ainsi que ma robe à pli bleu clair, je sonnai sur le vidéo-interphone qui n'allait pas tarder à s'activer.

─ _C'est pourquoi ?_ Dit une voix sans même demander de mes nouvelles...

─ Hum… je suis la… la copine d'Ichigo c'est pour un dev-

─ _LA COPINE D'ICHIGO ?!_ Hurla la voix féminine.

J'entendis du fracas, et des voix s'exclamer avec enthousiasme… ou peur. Tout le monde semblait s'agiter dans tous les sens, jusqu'à que la voix claire de tout à l'heure reprit la parole.

─ _Hum-hum… Veuillez entrer._

Le portail s'ouvrit grâce à l'automatisme qui devait surement venir de l'intérieur. Un peu moins rassurée, je me mis à marcher sur une allée de gravier à tendance de plusieurs beiges menant vers une grande porte en bois foncé. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à frapper une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant ma main encore en lévitation. Une jeune femme à lunette, au parfait chignon et à l'allure super classe, me toisait d'un air sévère.

─ Ohayo gosaim-

─ Nanao Ise, gouvernante de la famille Kurosaki depuis onze ans, enchantée, dit-elle ne s'inclinant légèrement. Je n'avais jamais espéré… qu'un jour notre Botchan si jeune et insignifiant à cet âge…

Je la vis s'incliner d'avantage vers le sol, et agripper fermement sa jupe parfaitement repassée.

─ Qu'il puisse un jour enfin ramener l'élu de son cœur ! Déclara-t-elle en versant une larme.

WOH WOH WOH STOP ! TEMPS MORT ! TIMES UP !

─ Q-q-qu'est-ce que ! QUOI ?! Dis-je avant qu'elle ne m'enlace de toutes ses forces.

Ne lui rendant pas logiquement son étreinte, je remarquai qu'une dizaine de domestiques regardait la scène totalement émerveillées devant ce spectacle.

─ Mais vous vous méprenez ! Je ne sors pas avec-

─ Oh voici celle dont tout le monde attendait la visite ! S'exclama un homme tout sourire, habillé d'une chemise blanche -beaucoup trop- entrouverte et à la queue de cheval ondulé. Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde des gouts de notre Botchan adoré !

─ Bienvenue dans notre famille… jeune et belle Rukia ! Ajouta la femme en se détachant de moi, tout en entrainant les autres à m'applaudir.

─ MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Hurla LA voix de la raison, perché sur les escaliers.

─ Botchan ! Nous avons fait connaissance avec l'élu de ton coeu-

─ QUEL ELU ! CA NE VA PAS OU QUOI ! J'AI DIT QU'UNE COPINE VIENDRAIT A LA MAISON POUR UN DEVOIR ! OU EST LE CONTRE-SENS DEDANS !

─ Moi je pensais que le devoir… c'était de tu sais… devoir conjugal, dit l'homme mal rasé en souriant.

Ichigo s'équipa du vase le plus proche des marches sous les exclamations paniquées des domestiques, et le lança à l'encontre de celui-ci qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. La femme appelée Nanao le réceptionna de justesse, et remonta correctement ses lunettes. Elle se mit à trembler sous l'inquiétude de tous, comme s'ils redoutaient quelque chose.

─ Bon je ne reste pas ici… je crois qu'elle va s'énerver, déclara l'homme avant de partir précipitamment, comme l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

Mon argent ambulant descendit les escaliers trois par trois, me tint le poignet, et me tira en courant vers ceux-ci pour monter dans le palier supérieur.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Dis-je en ayant du mal à suivre le rythme.

─ Si nous sommes dans les parages lorsqu'elle pique une crise, on n'aura jamais le temps de commencer le devoir, dit-il avant d'ouvrir l'une des nombreuses portes du long couloir.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et lâcha mon poignet par la même occasion. Reprenant peu à peu mon souffle, je le suivis de près et fermai la porte derrière moi. Sa chambre –ou devrais-je dire « appart' »- devait faire au moins 15m². Elle contenait des meubles basiques tels qu'un lit ou une énorme penderie, mais possédait tout de même des technologies derniers cri comme cette télé plasma, cet ordinateur tactile, ou cette console de jeu qui n'était même pas encore sortie je crois…

─ Désolé pour tout ça… ils sont un peu spéciaux ici…

Passe une journée avec l'Espada, et t'auras une idée de ce qu'est le mot « spécial ».

─ Ce n'est… pas grave, répondis-je toujours postée devant la porte.

─ Assis-toi je t'en prie, dit-il en m'évitant sur l'une des chaises de son bureau, où il me rejoignit peu après. La jeune femme aux yeux vert est ma gouvernante de longue date. Elle gère tout ici depuis la mort de ma mère. L'homme mal rasé c'est le meilleur ami de mon père. Il vient même quand il n'est pas là… c'est une sorte de squatteur… et de pervers vu qu'il n'arrête pas de tourner autour de ma gouvernante.

─ Hum… je vois.

─ J'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches hier, dit-il en sortant une pile de magasine. New York Times, The Economic, Alternative Economique…

─ Comment se fait-il que t'as tout ça ?! Répliquai-je avec surprise en les feuilletant car la plus part venaient de l'étranger.

─ Mon père m'a abonné à bon nombre d'entre eux depuis que j'ai commencé mes études, répondit-il en souriant.

─ Cooool, fis-je totalement surprise.

─ T'as fait quelque chose toi ?

─ Hum… pour tout te dire… hier je devais ranger chez moi. Mon frère va rentrer je ne sais pas exactement quand mais… je ne le sens pas. J'ai maintenant conscience tranquille, ma maison étant nickel.

─ Tu vis toute seule ?

─ Oui, rétorquai-je en hochant la tête. Il vit en Amérique pour fonder sa société, mais revient pendant les périodes de vacances scolaires. Ca a ses avantages, comme ses inconvénients.

─ Hum…

Puis nous commençâmes l'exposé, chacun donnant ses remarques, arguments, et contradictions pour que celui-ci soit parfait. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus je constatais qu'il était très intelligent malgré les apparences. C'est vrai que je m'attendais à voir un fils-à-papa, pas très malin mais assez pour comprendre qu'importe le travail qu'il fournirait à l'école, il aurait de toutes les manières assez d'influence pour être haut placé. Il avait de la jugeote et de l'implication à revendre…

─ Donc c'est pourquoi la culture de l'entreprise reste indispensable…

─ Mettons-le avec les idées de la seconde partie, dis-je en pointant sur le listing qu'on avait établi. Mais on ne peut pas la mettre dans cette sous-partie car ça ne concorde pas avec non ? Ichigo ?

J'attendis cinq bonnes secondes où mes 550 millions de yens ne daignait même pas me répondre. Je levai alors mes yeux de ma feuille, et remarquai qu'il me fixait depuis tout ce temps.

─ Ichi…go ? Dis-je pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Je t'ai demandé si-

─ Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée au visage ?

Il m'avait balancé ça comme cela. Mon stress commença à monter petit à petit, lorsque je cherchai une bonne excuse concernant ma défiguration de vendredi.

─ Bah en fait je…

─ Ne me sors pas le « je suis tombée dans les escaliers » s'il te plait… Ces marques sont le résultat de coups de poings bien placés, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

─ Q-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! M'exclamai-je en voyant mon excuse annulée.

─ Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'hésiterai autant à me répondre, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement. Tu caches des trucs louches toi….

─ N'importe quoi ! C'est mon ! Chaaat !

Il ouvrit sa bouche et écarquilla ses yeux de stupéfaction. Un silence pesant s'installa, sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le parole pour dire je ne sais quoi, et dont je ne voulais pas savoir. Je remerciai mille fois la personne qui m'avait appelé à cet instant, et pris congé en montrant mon téléphone de mon doigt. Je sentais qu'il me regardait toujours avec cette air ahuri, jusqu'à que je franchisse le palier de sa porte. Soupirant désespérément, je décrochai.

─ Allo ?

─ _Rukia… j'ai une mission pour toi…_

─ Boss ?! Dis-je en m'exclamant avant de regarder de gauche à droite pour être sure que personne ne m'avait entendu. Qu'y a-t-il ?

─ _Tu es actuellement chez le jeune rouquin n'est-ce pas ? Trouve l'œuf de Fabergé qu'ils possèdent et ramène le ici. _

─ L'œuf de Fabergé ? Dis-je en commençant à marcher.

─ _Exact. Ce sont de précieux œufs de collection, ornés de diamants et de pierres précieuses ou autres, que peu de personnes dans le monde possèdent. L'un de ses collaborateurs a affirmé qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de réunion._

─ Mais Boss… je ne sais pas si je…

─ _Je te fais confiance, ne me déçoit pas, Rukia. Gin te guidera._

Puis il raccrocha. J'entrai de nouveau dans sa chambre d'un air complétement abattu. Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même qui me dérangeait, loin de là… Mais le périmètre de recherche dans lequel je devais trouver ce stupide œuf à la con ! Je m'asseyais sans aucune grace sur ma chaise, sous le regard curieux de l'autre.

─ C'était qui ?

─ Non mais je rêve ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! M'écriai-je pendant qu'il me souriait de toutes ses dents.

─ N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Rukia… Quand tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver ou d'hésiter à répondre. Tu vends la mèche sans t'en rendre compte, affirma-t-il en se levant.

─ J-je n'ai rien à cacher… et puis tu vas où ?

─ Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il en me toisant d'un air provocateur. Je plaisante, je vais chercher à manger, j'arrive.

Je restai abasourdie devant ce comportement, avant de prendre les devants pour effectuer ma mission. J'avais peu de temps… mais je pouvais le faire avant qu'il ne revienne…

Je fouillai dans mon sac en sortant de la chambre, pour m'équiper d'une oreillette que chacun des Espada possédait. Appuyant sur un petit bouton qui permettait d'appeler notre « QG », la voix mystique du valet de Boss raisonna.

─ _C'est pourquoi ?_

─ Gin arrête tes sottises. Je suis dans le premier étage du manoir, et je longe actuellement le couloir de celui-ci. Que dois-je faire ? Demandai-je en chuchotant.

─ _Notre petite Rukia est au taquet aujourd'hui !_

─ GIN !

─ _Arrivée au bout, tu montes l'escalier jusqu'à arriver au troisième étage._

Je me mis à courir dans les marches le plus rapidement possible.

─ _D'après le collaborateur, tu es dans la bonne partie du manoir si un portrait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés est visible._

Je cherchai du regard et vis effectivement l'édit portrait, placé au-dessus d'une petite table en bois avec un pot de rose entreposé.

─ Affirmatif.

─ _Bien, tourne à gauche et la salle de réunion s'avère être la troisième porte à ta gauche. Mais attention… il ignore si le garde qui était présent à sa visite était là par précaution vis-à-vis du , ou s'il est en permanence sur ce palier, _dit-il nonchalamment.

─ AHAA ?! C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?!

─ _Va chercher l'œuf._

Je soufflai d'un air exaspéré et me mis à marcher dans la grande allée en moquette bordeaux. Mes pas étant étouffés, j'accélérai quelque peu car ça faisait déjà quatre minutes que j'avais quitté la chambre de l'hôte. Dépassant la première, puis la deuxième porte, je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'enfoncer dans un petit couloir qui menait vers la troisième. Mon cœur battant à pleine puissance, je pris mon courage à deux mains et serrai la poignée de la porte. Mon vœu fut exaucé lorsque je sentis le déclic de celle-ci, assurant qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. M'introduisant à l'intérieur, je remarquai que la pièce était sombre étant donné que les rideaux tirés empêchaient la lumière du jour de pénétrer la salle. Une gigantesque table de réunion faisant surement trois mètres de long, ainsi que ses nombreuses chaises la cernant, meublaient la pièce. J'allumai ma lampe torche et regardai furtivement où pouvait se trouver ce stupide œuf.

─ _Le collaborateur a dit qu'il était « fièrement » posé à la vue de tous. Presque du « narcissisme » a-t-il dit._

─ J'ai beau chercher, je ne le vois p….

Puis je vis au loin, posée sur un buffet en marbre, une forme ovale tenue par des espèces de pieds brillants. M'approchant peu à peu, cette forme ovale s'avère être ma convoitise. L'œuf était en porcelaine d'un blanc similaire à la neige, de petites fleurs et d'arabesques finement dessinés avec détail et finesse étaient visibles sur l'ensemble de celui-ci. De l'or et toutes sortes de pierres précieuses l'ornaient, comme si celles-ci s'étaient toutes spécialement réunies pour l'étinceler de sa beauté. Il était tout simplement… sublime. Le prenant délicatement entre mes mains, je le fourrai dans mon sac et entamai ma sortie pour quitter au plus vite possible cette pièce.

─ Qui est là ?

Mon cœur bondit dans ma cage thoracique. La porte, je ne l'avais pas refermé derrière moi à cause du peu de luminosité que je disposais. Je n'avais aucun alibi, et le fait que l'œuf ne soit plus à sa place vu qu'il était dans mon sac, me vaudrait le statut de voleuse : donc adieu Ichigo, bye bye mes 550 millions de yens.

─ Botchan ?

Me cachant derrière la porte, j'attendis que l'individu pénètre dans la salle. De dos, je remarquai que c'était un homme assez costaud qui ne me ferait surement pas de cadeau.

─ _Tu l'as trouvé ou pas ? Me dit Gin dans l'oreillette. _

Le garde se retourna soudainement vers moi à cause du son brouillé qu'avait émis mon oreillette.

─ Qui est là ?! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage pour mieux m'apercevoir à cause de la noirceur de la pièce.

Ce fut plus fort que moi : je l'administrai un coup magistral dans ses bijoux de famille. Il émit un cri étouffé et se mit à genoux sous le poids de la douleur. C'était un coup bas certes, mais je savais qu'il allait se relever assez rapidement pour me faire regretter mon acte. Cela avait juste servit de subterfuge pour avoir le temps de chercher l'éther dans mon sac. Imbibant avec précipitation un mouchoir blanc, je le fis inhaler la substance jusqu'à que sa tête tourne, et qu'il perde lourdement connaissance. Je m'appuyai sur le coin de la table complètement sous le choc, et essayai de reprendre un rythme cardiaque stable avant de repartir.

─ _Ru-ki-a alors !_

─ Ferme la Gin ! M'exclamai-je avant d'éteindre l'oreillette pour le jeter dans mon sac.

Descendant rapidement les marches, j'atterris au premier étage où la porte du rouquin était entrouverte. Je poussai délicatement celle-ci et nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes. Il mangeait silencieusement une sorte de brioche fourrée au caramel et au chocolat, pas loin d'un plateau où était visible ses semblables et deux tasses de thé chaudes. Je m'approchai d'un pas lent vers ma chaise et n'émis aucun commentaire, pendant qu'il continuait de me fixer. Agacée depuis une bonne minute, je me retournai vivement vers lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?!

─ T'étais où ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

─ Je me suis perdue… je voulais aller aux toilettes, dis-je tout en sirotant mon thé.

─ Avec ton sac ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon propre thé, que je déposai calmement avant de le toiser malaisément.

─ Ai-je besoin de te dire ce que contenait mon sac pour que je doive aller aux toilettes avec ?!

─ Non, non… c'est bon… dit-il en rougissant légèrement visiblement gêné.

Nous dégustâmes notre gouté dans le silence complet, avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

_19h43_

_Akasaka Juutakuchi_

_Quartier Sud-Est de Karakura_

Je jubilai ! Je jubilai comme si on venait de m'offrir un ! Un ! Rien ne pouvait être comparé à cette joie jouissive ! Ma mission… je l'avais bouclée en quatre jours seulement ! C'était un succès inespéré en si peu de temps ! Mes précieux 550 millions de yens… à moi.

─ Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous Rukia ? Questionna la gouvernante d'un air triste.

─ Non, non… merci mais je ne veux pas plus déranger. T'es sure que ça ne te dérange pas de me raccompagner chez moi, toi ? Demandai-je innocemment.

─ Nanao-san me frapperait si je te laissais rentrer seule, répondit-il en enfilant ses Converses.

─ Hum, dis-je simplement en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Mon plan était simple : le faire croire que j'habitais dans la zone industrielle puis le ramener chez Boss, simple et efficace. Il se releva et m'invita poliment à sortir la première comme à l'accoutumé. Je fis un brève signe de main aux domestique et à sa gouvernante, et marchai sur le chemin fait de gravier. Me retournant furtivement, je remarquai qu'il coupait le gazon par un chemin dallé.

─ Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Le métro c'est par là !

─ Quel métro ? Questionna-t-il d'un air beaucoup trop hautain pour moi. On va en voiture !

Courant pour le rejoindre, je vis que sur le côté du manoir se trouvait une sorte de Jeep noire, parfaitement lustré.

─ T'as le permis ? Dis-je avec surprise.

─ Regarde bien…

Et là à cet instant précis… je tombai de haut. Je m'étais emballée trop vite, comme ça m'arrivait souvent. L'un au côté passager et l'autre au volant, le blond et le brun tatoué étaient en pleine discussion. Si j'avais ces deux-là sur mon dos, je ne risquais pas de faire grand-chose… Abattue, voilà le sentiment qui s'abattit tel la foudre sur mon être. Le roux m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse entrer, avant qu'il ne me rejoigne peu après.

─ Yo Rukia ! Dit Shuhei le sourire aux lèvres tout en démarrant.

─ Comment vas-tu Kuchiki-san ?

─ Très bien, dis-je vaguement.

─ Oh qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es triste de devoir quitter ta future demeure ? Demanda le brun en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je roulai mes yeux d'un air exaspéré, et fixai le paysage qui défilait devant moi, tête posée sur le creux de ma main. D'un coup, je sentis un tapotement sur mon bras qui me fit sortir de mes songes. C'était mon argent ambulant.

─ Hum Rukia… bon bah comme on n'a pas fini, il faudra que tu reviennes à la maison.

─ Pourquoi tout le temps chez toi ?

─ Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

─ Non.

─ Bah pourquoi tu parles alors…

─ La ferme… tourne à droite Shuhei.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de mon bâtiment.

─ Ton quartier est vraiment pas mal Kuchiki-san ! Affirma Kira en contemplant les maisons.

─ Merci ! Bon bah les gars je vous quitte ! Merci encore Shuhei, à la prochaine Kira ! Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

─ Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Ta manière de raccompagner les gens est si énigmatique, que s'en est presque de l'insolence, déclarai-je avant de claquer la porte de la voiture.

J'étais encore trop remontée pour ne pas laisser ma colère fulminer. Enfoiré ! Quand on raccompagne une fille, on ne ramène pas sa bande de pote avec ! Enfin ce n'était pas sa « bande de pote » mais comme même ! J'accélérai le pas sous les klaxons d'admiration de Shuhei, avant de me mettre à monter les nombreuses marches jusqu'à mon étage. Je cherchai avec délicatesse mes clés pour ne pas abimer la merveille qui était dans mon sac et ouvris la porte.

Une odeur familière s'empara de mon nez lorsque je mis un pied dans mon entrée. Comme prise d'adrénaline, je me déchaussai à grande vitesse et me précipitai dans le salon personne. J'allai alors dans la chambre d'ami où je ne vis aucune présence humaine, mais bien la trace du passage de la personne dont j'étais heureuse, excitée, et pressée de revoir. Je m'approchai de sa valise YSL, et vit une feuille blanche soigneusement entreposée. Je la dépliai et la lu à haute voix :

─ _« Rukia, je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant ma venue ici n'ayant pas été sûre d'obtenir ce vol. Je suis donc actuellement à Tokyo pour les affaires et pour une durée encore indéterminée. Je suis sorti, mais je t'invite ce soir à notre restaurant habituel à 21h. Ne soit pas en retard._

_PS : Je t'éclairerai sur cette deuxième valise… »_

Deuxième valise ? Je dirigeais mon regard vers cette édite valise qui était effectivement juste à côté de moi. Elle était faite en peau de crocodile, très classe mais surtout très… très fémi… féminine ? Ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur en imaginant LE scénario inimaginable. Nii-san ? Avec… quelqu'un ? Ca me paraissait tellement être un rêve vraisemblablement impossible, que de puissants spasmes m'envahir. Il fallait que je me prépare le plus vite possible pour voir cette femme, et surtout ne pas être en retard !

_20h54_

_Restaurant « Kokutei Roseo »_

_Boulevard Mizu-Mizu de Karakura_

Habillée d'une simple robe noire ceinturée d'un nœud rouge à la taille, j'accélérai le pas avec mes talons haut de la même couleur pour ne pas arriver en retard. Non mais je rêvais éveillée ! Nii-san avait rencontré quelqu'un et… il allait me la présenter. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse de son initiative, ou déçue que nos premières retrouvailles se passent avec une inconnue. Franchissant la porte en vitre, le placeur posa ses yeux sur ma silhouette avant d'émettre un hoquet de surprise.

─ Oh mais c'est Rukia !

─ Iba-san ! Comment vous portez vous ? Demandais-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

─ Très bien ! Très bien ! Dis, j'ai vu ton frère avec une nana, chuchota-t-il en cachant sa bouche derrière ses doigts.

─ Ouais… c'est sa petite amie je crois…

─ Je pensais que c'était sa collègue ! Ton frère est si froid et distingué à la fois… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il retomberait un jour dans cette cour là…

─ Arrêtez vos sottises ! Et c'est vrai que c'est peut-être simplement sa collègue de travail… je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire…il m'a juste laissé un message à la maison disant qu'il est rentré, et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour la « deuxième valise », dis-je en posant un doigt sur le creux de mes lèvres.

─ « Maison », « inquiété », « deuxième valise » ? Huuum… je ne pense pas qu'une collègue dormirait dans la maison de son collaborateur, mais plutôt dans un hôtel non ? Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir cela de toute façon, affirma-t-il en pointant une table au fond du restaurant. Revient me voir au milieu du diner…

Je gloussai légèrement avant de me diriger d'un pas lent vers ma table. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et j'ignorai pourquoi. Le stress de revoir mon frère après tant de mois d'absence ? Non, je m'étais habituée à ces lapses de temps. Le fait de voir pour la première fois sa prétendante ? Peut-être… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sentais pas…

Arrivée à moins de deux mètres, mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque je vis mon frère afficher un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sa paume posée sur le dessus de la main d'une jeune femme. Je ne voyais pas le visage de celle-ci, ses cheveux foncés lui cachant son profil. Je m'approchai donc d'avantage jusqu'à attirer l'attention de mon frère. Je m'inclinai poliment, avant qu'il ne me fasse un signe de tête tout en retirant sa main pour la poser près de son assiette. Je souris à cette action, et me retournai vers celle qui lui tenait compagnie.

Je faillis faire un infarctus.

Elle aussi écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur en me voyant. Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis tout à l'heure… ces yeux perçants, fondant comme le miel ou le jaune du soleil couchant étaient inoubliables… surtout s'ils dataient de deux jours…

*** Nik'hinoiri** n'a pas été choisi au hasard pour pseudo ! C'est un mélange de « **Neko** » qui signifie chat, et de «** hinoiri **» qui signifie « couché de soleil », ou « soleil couchant ».

**Note II** : Voili voilouh ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura bien éclairé sur ce que les membres de l'organisation sont capables de faire. Une pointe de suspense, car je pense que vous avez bien compris THE problème improbable qui se pose à notre petite Rukia ! En espérant vous voir à la case review, bien à vous mes chers lecteurs o/


End file.
